Dreaming Disney, A Super Six AU
by midnight1339
Summary: Merida fights sexism, Hiccup deals with all kinds of crap, Anna looks for love in all the wrong places, Elsa has personal problems, Jack thinks everyone should chill and Rapunzel has to ground them all in while dealing with her own problems. Everyone has there own drama, it must be A Super Six high/boarding school AU. No Powers, other Disney/non characters abound I own none of them
1. Elsa

At 5:24 AM the alarm blared. There was nothing creative about the alarm, she was always one to place practicality over comfort, so while her sister and cousin would turn down the music from their iPod or the radio and roll over to snooze, Elsa was always propelled out of bed so she could stop the obnoxious device. Today, however, she was already up and only had to take two steps to silence the alarm before she unplugged it, wrapped the cord tightly around it and packed it into a light blue and white, Nike duffle bag. She let out a sigh before exiting the room and walking across the hall to the door covered in flowers and pushing it open, not even bothering to knock first.

The room was dark and silent with a pink bed that jutted out into the middle of the room at the end of which there was a chest, a suitcase, two duffle bags, a backpack and a plastic bin, all of which were spread out so the packed goods almost touched the wall. Elsa sighed again before edging along the wall to the other side of the room where the curtains were pulled tightly across the window. She flung them open, letting the yellow rays of the sunrise creep into the room before turning back to the bed to see her sister on her side, facing the window as drool crept out of her mouth. Her red hair was literally defying gravity in some parts while a few strands were being blown back and forth as she breathed, kept tethered in her mouth only by the aforementioned drool.

Elsa walked over to the bed and gently shook her sister, "Anna. Come on, time to wake up."

"HNnnnghhhh" Anna moaned before coming out with any actual English, "No, five more minutes."

Her sister barely batted an eye before getting up and walking out of the room, "OK but I'll be back in five minutes and then you have to get up." She closed the door as she left the room before turning right into the bathroom to gather up the last of her things. Having already brushed her teeth this morning she had only left her tooth brush out so it could air dry. With that mostly completed she put it into its case and placed the case into a plastic bag that already contained a tube of toothpaste, a matching soap case with the soap already packed away and a travel sized shampoo and conditioner. Sealing the bag, she remembers how much her sister makes fun of her for needing a travel sized anything in addition to her full sized versions of the same product but, Elsa always insisted she needed it in case she traveled anywhere.

* * *

"_But if you traveled anywhere you could just bring the full sized bottles with you." Anna argued, "besides they always have all that stuff in the hotels for free! Remember I stole a bunch of them that time the maid left her cart unattended. I got like fifty of them so we have absolutely no worries!"_

"_Yes, but then I wouldn't have as much room for other things if I packed the full sized ones, one. Two I like _my_ toiletries. And three mom and dad made you give all of those back so we don't have them anymore anyway." Elsa reasoned back._

_Anna crossed her arms defiantly but looked at her sister with a triumphant smirk on her face, "Yes, but it was so easy the first time I could probably do it 100 more times! And you need to not be so attached to trivial things."_

_She scoffed at this and continued packing, "Says the girl who still sleeps with a stuffed snowman."_

"_Hey I have to, Olaf likes warm hugs," she said moving to the bed and stretching her arms out like a starfish as she lay back on it, pigtail braids splaying out under her. "Besides you made him for me."_

"_Yeah when I was young and couldn't figure out how to sew something to look like a sphere."_

"_You still can't and that's OK because I love him anyway!"_

_Elsa smiled at her sister before pushing her off of the bed, "Come on you need to pack. Uncle Summer wants to have the car mostly packed tonight."_

"_I know but I'm taking a break!" She said getting up and rolling her eyes in a way that didn't match the upbeat tone of her voice. _

"_Then go take a break with Rapunzel" she responded, lightly pushing her sister out the door, "I'm sure she would welcome the break and _**I **_do have packing to do."_

"_Ugh fine," she said before skipping down the hall to their cousin's room._

* * *

Five minutes later Elsa was coming back upstairs after having brought the last of her bags, the duffle bag and her backpack, down stairs and putting it by the door to be packed into the car when she heard music start up simultaneously in both her cousin and her sister's rooms. At first both seemed to be competing in a match to blast out the glass from all the windows in the house but each started to quiet down immediately and the sounds of buzzing could be heard coming from her aunt and uncle's room briefly before it too fell silent. Elsa smiled sadly, _first one up again_, she thought as she made her way back to her sister's room knowing she would be the only one to have troubles waking up so early.

Again, Elsa just walks into the room, but this time she closes the door gently behind her and walks straight to the bed. She sits on the bed, careful not to sit on her sister whose left arm is now hanging off of the right side of the bed having fallen there after turning down the alarm which was now quietly playing "Accidentally In Love." Shaking her sister slightly, she encourages her to sit up, "Anna, come on it's time to wake up."

Anna rolls so she is completely on her stomach, making Elsa lose her grasp on her sister's shoulder and pinning her right arm under her, before mumbling into the pillow what Elsa could only translate to mean, "No, I don't wanna. I want to stay in bed all day and have people bring me gifts of chocolate."

"Well that must've been an amazing dream," Elsa chuckled as she rubbed her sister's back, "but I need you to come back to reality and get up, we have a big day ahead of us."

The girl with the crazy hair pulls the strands out of her mouth and glances at the clock before dropping her head down on the pillow in defiance and shutting her eyes again, "No way it's too early! Who gets up at five thirty three?!"

"I've been up for a half an hour now."

"Shhhhhhhh," Anna says as she puts her free hand up to Elsa's face in an attempt put her hand over her mouth as the song playing changes to Bruno Mars' "Just the way you are", "you're not supposed to talk about your supernatural abilities X-Man."

Elsa's shoulders dropped as a light laughter escaped her lips at the absurdity of that statement. But before she could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Anna," Her Aunt's voice called into the room, "Come on sweetheart you have to get up."

At this Anna did push her self into an upright position "What do you mean get up TT? I've been up for hours," she said the last part almost cut off by a yawn as she put her head on her hand and rested her elbow on her bent knees. After getting into this delicate set up she began snoring again to which Elsa knocked her elbow off of her knee causing her to jolt awake again. "Who is it?" she asked eyes still closed.

Their aunt pushes the door open and chuckles lightly at this and pushes the door open just as Anna begins rubbing her face, "Still me Anna, ah Elsa, good morning, I thought you would be getting breakfast by now?"

"No," Elsa smiled back, "Had to make sure this one got up, would hate for her to miss our first orientation day."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss orneriention day," Anna mumbled as she opens her eyes ever so slightly. It must have been enough, however, to see the pile of packed bags at the end of the bed and the clothes that were neatly laid out on top of the chest because she immediately woke up with a gasp, "It's orientation day!"

She sprang out of bed and started ripping off her t-shirt in the process, clearly anxious to get ready.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down!" Elsa commanded as she put both of her hands up in front of her and started backing towards the door, "Show some modesty and at least have the decency to wait until we get out the door!"

But Anna paid her no heed as she continued to strip so her sister and aunt simply left the room to let her get ready. No sooner had they closed the door then they heard a loud bang, presumably Anna tripping over her shorts as she tried to get them off in a timely manner. Elsa shook her head.

"Well, she's excited," her aunt chuckled as the two made their way down stairs to the kitchen/dining area they used for breakfast.

"Can you blame her? Rapunzel has been talking this place up for almost a year now, I think Anna is expecting it to be an actually magical experience."

"Well don't shoot the idea down right off the bat, magic can happen in all kinds of ways no one would expect."

_Well of course you believe in magic,_ Elsa thought as she remembered back to a few years when her mother came into the room she and Anna were playing in with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"_They found her,"_ _she said as the tears spilled over, "They found your cousin!"_

_Dad then had to catch her as she fell into his arms and sobbed which Anna didn't understand at the time, "Why is mom crying? Isn't it good they found her? Did we not want to find her?" but Elsa did and explained it to her young sister. _

_They then called and got the rest of the details. How she was kept inside the kidnappers house at all times, how an orphan boy broke in to check out the house and ended up rescuing her after a few more visits. They went on about how her parents were going to continue calling her Rapunzel, instead of the name they had given her at birth, because that's what she was used to despite the woman's clear insanity at picking the name. That was actually her decision to keep the name, she said that she was still the same girl and that she might not have a happy beginning but she would make sure to have a happy end._

* * *

Elsa tried to keep the smile on her face, _you would have to believe in magic if such a miracle happened right before your eyes like that. Meanwhile, Anna and I have already live through the first ten minutes of a cheesy childrens movie._ _Although, nobody knows magic like this family so who knows._

Right before they walked into the kitchen area her aunt stopped her, "Elsa, are you OK?"

It was such a simple question but Elsa had really wished her aunt would stop asking it. She and her sister had been living in this house for about a half a year now and they still treated her like she was made of glass. Not so much Anna because she wore her emotions on her sleeves and always had a sound state of mind, _a record I could never claim._ But she pushed these thoughts out of her mind and immediately plastered a smile on her face, "I'm fine TT you don't need to worry about me as much as you do."

Her aunt smiled kindly and put an arm around her as they proceeded into the kitchen, "the same way you don't have to worry about Anna as much as you do?"

Elsa was about to respond when her uncle her relieved of the burden of coming up with an excuse, "Speaking of Anna is she up? UP up, not just saying she's up."

"Oh don't worry, she's not falling back to sleep any time soon," her aunt replied as she released Elsa to kiss her husband on the cheek before sitting down and helping herself to scrambled eggs.

"Well good, we still need to get the rest of her stuff in the car."

Elsa sat down and took a sip of the tea that was waiting for her before helping herself to a chocolate chip pancake. Digging into it, she allowed herself to savor the delicacy before answering her uncle, "We should giver her a few minutes, then I'll help her move everything."

They then sat in silence, as they mourned their lack of sleep, that was momentarily interrupted by Rapunzel coming into the kitchen where she greeted her parents with a cheerfulness that should be illegal at the ungodly hour. She looked very nice in her pink shirt and purple balzer completed with an indigo miniskirt, lavender leggings and matching purple accented sneakers. She accentuated with golden earrings in the shape of the sun and a matching necklace. She poured herself a glass of orange juice before filling her plate with pancakes, bacon and toast before sitting down next to her father.

Although it didn't take her too long, her uncle was tutting about the how late it was getting by the time Anna burst into the kitchen and attached herself to Elsa's back. The older girl stiffened initially but the impromptu hug wasn't all that unexpected for the first day of being at a new school, and the next question was completely predictable, "El-sA!" She sang out, "could the best sister in the whole world do my hair all fancy for the first day? I want to make a good first impression."

Elsa rolls her eyes and chuckles a bit as she pats her sister's arm, "Sure I'll do it in the car, what kind style do you want?"

"YES!" She pumped her fist before sitting down between Elsa and their aunt. Her hair already looks fine, now that she tamed it a bit but it didn't really match the rest of the outfit. She was wearing a very nice, dark green blouse with a black cami underneath and a lighter green skirt with white tights under it and black flats on her feet. "I don't know something like yours although not exactly like yours because I couldn't pull it off like you and we don't want to look like those weird kids who have to get dressed by their parents but yours just looks so pretty with the twisty bit in the front behind your bangs and how it twists into the low bun," She rambles while stacking her plate full of chocolate chip pancakes. "Actually," she says pausing as she starts cutting up her syrup drenched pancake, "it kind of looks like moms..."

Elsa pauses with the tea cup halfway to her mouth. She tries to not show much of a reaction but it must not work because Anna immediately trails off and starts shoveling pancakes into her mouth. Her heart starts racing. She can hear it pumping hard in ears. It's the only thing she can hear. She can feel everyone's (with the exclusion of Anna) eye's on her. A sudden lump in her throat makes her breath hitch. _Conceal it. Don't feel it. _She tries to finish her lukewarm tea but can't pass it beyond the lump in her throat. _Don't let it show. _Repeating the mantra in her head, she keeps the cup to her lips, pretending to drink it. _Please just don't let it show. I don't want them to worry. _

When she can breathe, she stands up and brings her dishes to the sink, "Anna you could pull off anything you want to, you're beautiful, but I will come up with something similar and different."

She is about to leave when she hears the muffled sounds of protest from her sister and her aunt probably voicing her thoughts, "Where are you going sweetheart?"

_She sounds worried. Act natural, conceal it._ She puts on as big a smile as she thinks she can manage without looking fake, so she can feel the corners of her mouth barely pull up, "We have to leave soon, so I'm going to start bringing Anna's stuff down." Her uncle moves to get up so she adds, "no, no. It's fine, I can at least bring it to the front door, you finish your coffee and can bring the stuff to the car after." And with that she flees before anyone can protest.

When she gets to Anna's room, she shuts the door and puts her index and middle finger to each of her temples. _Don't feel it._ She spends a minute breathing the way she had practiced, in for seven seconds and out for eleven. Walking over to the pile of things she catches herself in the mirror. Her hair is still just as Anna had described it; and she was absolutely right, the style was something their mother had worn many times, but that was the only aspect of Elsa that matched her mother perfectly. Her eye's while the same cerulean blue were bigger than her mother's; her face ever so slightly more angular and thinner, her chin not as soft. Even her hair only resembled the late woman's in style, the mirror reflecting platinum blond as the girl remembered her mother's brunette head. _Although we do have the same nose_, she thought as she bit her bottom lip, _My lips are bigger though_, and some would say, less expressive. While her mother's smile could light up her face or break someone's heart, Elsa was often told her feelings were shown entirely through her eyes, unless it was an extreme case.

Being a full length mirror, she also sees her outfit wasn't too skewed, which doesn't particularly surprise her since she was able to control her last attack. She straightens out her purple blazer, with rolled up cuffs, to better see the green design on her black dress shirt, with half sleeves. She also has to fix her gold chain necklace and adjust her matching belt but she wasn't quite sure she put those on right in the first place.

Sighing she turns away from herself and grabs the plastic bin, giving out a light "oof" when it ends up being heavier than expected. _What did she put in here, rocks?_ She was able to lift it with a greater effort and moved toward the hall in short, quick steps before realizing her dilemma, the door was still shut.

Normally Elsa was a very logical person, it was one of the reasons the few people who she allowed to get close came to her for relationship advice despite never having been in a serious relationship herself. And while _logically _speaking she should have put the bin down to open the door, she didn't want to have to lift it again. So instead she put the bin against the wall and tried to balance it on her hip as she grabbed at the handle. Her downfall came when the handle turned under her hand and the door opened by someone else. The bin clattered to the floor as she gasped and recoiled her right hand to her heart as if simultaneously trying to pull it away from danger and stop her heart from bursting out of her chest.

"Oh my gosh Elsa! I wasn't expecting to see you there, I mean right there at the door, I kind of figured you were in here although you could have been in your room. Are you OK?" Anna rambled staring at her sister with huge eyes full of concern and sprinkled with surprise.

It took Elsa a moment to realize the pounding in her ears was just the adrenaline in her system before she answered, "Yeah - yes, I'm fine, I was just moving your stuf-" and she motions to the fallen bin on the floor "Oh shit! I'm so sorry please tell me there wasn't anything important in there!"

Anna laughs, "Of course silly, everything I bring is important! But no there is nothing fragile if that's what you meant." She bends down to help her sister throw the clothes back into the bin and notices Elsa trying to fold them, "Oh no you don't have to do that! I didn't even do that the when I packed it!"

"You know you would have had more room if you did."

"I think that's an experiment we should send to the Myth Busters. Besides, I fit a ton of stuff in here."

"Oh trust me, I noticed."

"Well jeez you didn't have to go for the second biggest one, I could have helped you!"

"Anna if you help you're going to fall down the stairs."

"No I won't!" She said as she sat on the top to close it again, "OK maybe I would, but I would try not to!" Elsa laughs and goes to grab both handles again when she gets up, "No! I already told you, I'm helping you carry this."

"Anna we don't have time for this, and we certainly don't have time to drive you to the emergency room."

"Then I'll be extra careful!" She said as she grabbed one of the handles.

Elsa could only sigh and turn back to the pile of stuff, "alright but if you help I can carry something else."

She grabbed a backpack and turned back to grab a handle only to find Anna carrying the plastic bin by herself out the door, "Well I hope you can grab more than that, meet you downstairs!"

Elsa chuckled and grabbed the suitcase and a duffle bag before following her sister out. They met again when Elsa was halfway down the stairs, "why so slow sis?"

She merely shook her head and continued her descent, dropping the bags off at the door when she got their before racing after her sister. When she got back to the room she was mildly surprised to see Anna waddling towards the door with the heaviest item, the chest.

"Oh no, give me one of those handles before you break something."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I've got it Elsa."

"You can't even walk right with that thing how are you going to make it down the stairs?"

"Alright," she replied in defeat, dropping the chest, "you win grab a handle."

She moved around her sister and grabbed the second duffle bag before doing as she was bid, and the two of them lifted the chest and proceeded out the door towards the stairs, "Alright we have to turn around."

"Why?" Anna said looking up at Elsa instead of where she was going.

"Because if you think I'm going to let you go down the stairs backwards you are out of your mind."

She rolled her eyes, "I can do it Elsa, nothing is going to happen."

"You know I have nightmares about those being your final last words…they sound like the famous last words."

Anna laughed, "Fine but only so you can sleep easier."

"Thank you."

After turning around they continued down the stairs and deposited the bin at the door where her uncle was waiting for them, "two to one box?"

"And bag," Anna said pulling the backpack off of Elsa, "don't underestimate that thing!"

Their uncle just grabbed the bag, "Alright, go get the rest of it."

The girls raced up the stairs and grabbed the rest of the stuff, mainly small knick knacks that were forgotten in last nights packing and had to be haphazardly thrown into random unused bags. It all ended with Anna standing in the doorway looking in and holding the full length mirror. "I can't believe we're leaving already."

"I can't believe you didn't pack a single thing into the car last night," Elsa said as she put her arm around her sister's shoulders, "you OK?"

"Yeah," she responded sounding a bit dejected before perking back up to her usual self, "but it's not like we're never going to see this place again right? We'll be back before we know it for breaks and stuff. And until then, a new chapter in our lives awaits!" She had shrugged Elsa off by the last sentence and was practically skipping down the hall with the next one, "Come on I'm so excited and I don't want to be late so we really have to move!"

"Careful, if you break the mirror your four years at this school and three of your college ones will be cursed!" But the warning probably fell on deaf ears too far away to hear let alone listen. She let out a sigh, a small smile on her face, eyes bright as she turned back to look into the room quickly scanning to make sure her sister didn't forget anything important. Just as she was about to leave she saw a slight white bump peaking out of the covers that were still draped over the bed. Moving towards it and lifting the blankets she reveals a familiar stuffed animal, or snowman to be more accurate.

"Olaf?" Elsa said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she kneeled down to pick him up. _Why would Anna leave him here? It was just last night she was telling me about how she needs to sleep with him because he likes warm hugs._ She gasped remembering last night, _Oh no, did she leave him here because I made fun of her for sleeping with him? No, that can't be… she knew I was joking, she had to. Right? _Elsa looked out the door where she knew everyone was waiting for her before glancing back down at the fabric snowman, _Well if she doesn't want him I'll keep him, though I can't promise I'll give him warm hugs every night…_

And with that, Elsa made her way to the car, making sure to shut the door behind her. When she got outside she saw the trailer attached to the Nissan Pathfinder completely filled with worldly possessions and covered in a tarp. Her aunt and cousin were waiting outside the open door of the passenger and back right seat respectively.

As she approached, her aunt got into the car with a sad smile on her face while her cousin called out to her, "Anna wants to remind you to get in the back so you can do her hair, she already got the hair things out and ready."

"Ah, well then, I guess I better get to work, huh?" She responded, climbing into the back seat before her cousin readjusted her it, buckled up and shut the door.

"Everyone all set?" Their uncle asked looking back at the three girls in the rearview mirror, when we all nodded he nodded back and we were on our way.

Anna turned in her seat to hand her sister the various elastics, pins and a brush, "OK, are you sure you can do this on a bumpy car ride?"

"Don't worry, I won't let you look horrible," she said, chuckling a bit as she took the equipment in one hand and reached down next to her to lift Olaf with the other, "Although, I have to know, did you forget someone or decide not to bring him?"

"Olaf! Oh my god I can't believe I forgot him! Thank you so much!" She gives the toy a warm hug before trying to turn and hug her sister, but it is the most awkward hug Elsa had ever received. Though it probably wasn't the most gawky one Anna had ever given. "Man I would have been devastated without him, thank you so much!"

Elsa smiles, her eyes clearly showing relief, "No problem, now turn around so I can work some magic."

"Hey, I did at least tame the beast this morning, that's half the battle."

"I'll tell my cramped fingers that when I'm done," She says as her hands dive into the red hair in front of her.


	2. Hiccup

Hiccup woke to the sound of people moving in and promptly rolled over with a groan to try and fall asleep again. The effort was futile however as the family moving in their "precious baby boy" had to move right past his room to get to their own. "Typical," he said as he rolled over and put his feet to the floor and sat up to look at the alarm clock next to his bed, 7:05 AM it blinked back at him. "Ugh," he groaned falling back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands.

He then stood completely up and turned to his bed. Running his hands over the mess of covers before reaching under and grabbing the lump he had found revealing a black, plush dragon about as long as his forearm with bright green eyes. The tail extended past his fingertips and ended with mismatching fins on either side of the tip. The one on the left side, that didn't match the rest of the dragon was red and had a skull with horns on top and ended at the top row of teeth. He was quite proud of the design he had made. He sewed the fin on himself when the other one ripped off and was lost, although it still made him angry whenever he thought of why his best friend was hurt in the first place.

But Hiccup just shook these thoughts out of his head and gingerly put his friend on the side table so he could make his bed, "It's probably for the best anyway, eh Toothless? I have no idea when my roommate is getting here and I would hate to have him walk in on me while I was asleep and looking like, well… this." He paused in his work to step back and gesture down at himself in his flannel pj's that featured vikings symbols and dragons on them. When finished with his bed, he put Toothless onto the pillow gently, "I suppose I'm going to have to stop talking to you whenever he gets here," he said sadly as he turned towards his wardrobe, "of course that is assuming he is still coming," he grumbled, as an after thought.

Not one to lie to himself, as he's terrible at it, Hiccup admitted he wouldn't mind if the boy decided not to come to school. He looked the kid up on facebook, even sent him several friend requests that went ignored, and inevitably ended up creeping on him. He just didn't see the two of them getting along at all. This boy was just so… flamboyant and loud looking. Every picture of him on there was of him in some wacked out colorful attire with huge earrings that didn't make any sense . Almost all of the pictures also featured him posing next to some girl whose emotions ranged from accepting, to bemused, to downright murderous. That is, when the girl knows she's in the shot. And if those selfies weren't bad, his statuses were worse. The only good things he had to say were about himself, otherwise he pretty much degraded everyone. Hiccup was not looking forward to the meeting of his roommate.

The familiar sound of his phone going off jolted Hiccup out of his thoughts and he dove back across the bed to get it.

It was a text from his friend Merida: "Oiy dragon bait you up yet?"

"Yeah, the jerks moving in won't keep it down," he responded, throwing his phone back to his bed so he could finish picking out his clothes.

He didn't even have time to finish laying them out before his attention was drawn back to the buzzing phone, "Well then meet me outside in 20 i just got back from a run and need to shower but we can grab some grub before anyone interesting gets here."

"Sounds good, meet you out at the park!" he texted back before grabbing his shower gear, keys and the rest of his clothes, and heading to the bathroom. He took his time in the shower, enjoying the fact that it might be the last time in a long time he'll get to reap the benefits of being the only one in the dorm. "Next time I do this, who knows who might be showering next to me."

When he got out he quickly threw on his outfit: jeans with a slight rip in them and a green t-shirt with the Deadly Nadder's symbol on it. Moving on to the mirror he tried to get his hair to stick up a bit only to have it continually fall down, almost to his eyes. Eventually he gives this up and just tries to get all the brown wisps to go down. He fails at this too. With a sigh he looked down at himself, the band's t-shirt is a bit big on him which only serves to make him seem smaller than he actually is. And he was already pretty scrawny to begin with. He lifted his hands up to inspect them; they had some callouses from the odd jobs he did for the maintenance man and his time at the forge club, but were mostly pale and un-scared. He then looked back at himself in the mirror and meets his green eyes before wandering around the rest of his clearly pre-pubescent face. Taking a closer look, he tried to find any sign of hairs for a beard but can't find a single hair on his soft jawline.

Stepping away from the mirror, he smiled sadly and looked himself in the eyes again, "Maybe it's like deer and eventually I'll trade these spot like freckles for some antlers. Or a beard in this case. Please don't give me antlers." He started to turn and then quickly turned back, "You talkin' to me?" He stepped closer pointing a finger at his reflection, "Oh, bad idea bud, you do not want to mess with all of this!" he said as he turned his fists upward and flexed his biceps, revealing the tiniest bump that could be considered muscle, maybe, if you squinted. He then spent the next 30 seconds making faces and "rrrg" sounds at himself before nodding with a, "that's what I thought," and walking away.

He walked back to his room to find the door wide open and began to approach it cautiously, as if going into a dangerous dragon den. _And the only thing I have to defend myself is a bottle of shampoo,_ "Great, I'm going to die with the worst epithet."

His ears became radars, picking up on the smallest of sounds, when he heard a strange voice, "OK, well why don't you go see who's in charge of this _dorm process_ and get them to fix this insult to humanity! This is just absolutely ridiculous that _I_," Hiccup reached the doorway and looked in to see a kid with shoulder length, black hair, a red shirt with gold at the collar and darker red jeans all tied together with gold and black sandals. The kid's back was turned to Hiccup but he could see one scrawny arm bent up so that the hand was against his chest. Or her breasts, he couldn't really tell at the moment. Regardless, the kid continued anyway, "would have to share a room with anyone, I mean," and he turned around and flung his arms out so his fingers were splayed and his palms up, "AMIRIGHT?"

"Oh, yes master," Hiccup turned to see a short, plump woman hurrying out from next to the wall and over to the person he now recognized as his roommate. "Wait no, I mean no, it is against school rules. That is to say, you have to have a roommate as a freshman, all freshmen have to. Well, I mean, it is a requirement for all freshmen on campus who are dorming, you could commute... but home being so far away, and your parents definitely don't want you to get an apartment off -"

She is cut off when the boy raises his hand as he noticed Hiccup for the first time, one perfectly manicured black eyebrow arched while his other hand goes to his hip. "Can I _help _you?" he said in a tone that clearly says, "get away from me you loser you don't even have the right to look at me let alone speak." It was a tone Hiccup was quite familiar with.

"Nope, just coming back into my room," he said, walking into the room, past his bed and dropping his shower stuff off on the desk.

To Hiccup's surprise the boy's face actually lit up as he smiled, "Oh perfect, well then this solves everything! Listen kid," he moved closer and grabbed Hiccup's shower supplies and handed it back to him, "I don't do the whole 'Roommate thing,'" he said using his right hand to put up the air quotes and his left one to start pushing Hiccup out the door. "So I'm going to need you to find somewhere else to go, you know, someone else to live with. OK? OK great, good, fabulous, this was a good conversation. Glad we had it. You can come back and get the rest of your things when I deposit them in the hall OK? Great, and again, glad we could sort this out." The last line was delivered to a Hiccup with arms wheeling forward trying to catch himself before he hit the opposite door, to no avail.

"Hey, no, wait a minute!" he said to the door which had just slammed shut behind him. He heard the familiar click of the lock and stood there in total disbelief. Closing his mouth he grabbed his lanyard from around his neck and opened his door to find the boy looking at all of this things, pointing out the objects he found "tacky."

"OK," Hiccup started, putting the lanyard back around his neck and placing his shower gear down in the doorway, "We obviously got off to a bad start there so let's start over. Hi, my name's Hiccup, you must be Kuzco." He waved his right hand at the boy and then extended it into a handshake.

Kuzco merely looked down at it, eyebrow arched and lips pursed before putting on the fakest smile Hiccup had ever seen, "Yeah, don't think so, no touchy. Now, do I have to tell you again or are you going to show yourself out of my room this time?"

Hiccup started getting angry, "Look, it isn't just your room, we share it. We are roommates and as your -" he drew a blank and simply settled for pointing at the small woman nervously tapping her hands together, "...said, if you're going to live on campus you have to have one so let's try to make the best of the situation." He extended his hand again only to have it shot down with the pursed lip look, so instead he reached down and picked up his shower gear, his left hand rubbing behind his head, "Who knows, maybe we could even become friends."

The laugh that came from Kuzco, while tight, seemed genuine, "Yeah, don't think so. Come here, I'm going to tell you a secret." Hiccup moved closer, "No come on a little closer," so he leaned his ear right next to Kuzco's mouth, "I DON'T MAKE FRIENDS WITH LOSERS!"

Hiccup stumbled back, "Oh Odin!" and rubbed his ear.

"And I certainly don't room with them. And if you think for a half a second…" he paused the tirade to look up at the door, Hiccup followed his gaze to see the senior RA of the male freshman/8th grade dorm standing in the doorway. "Oh let me guess," Kuzco continues, "You have to room in here too?"

"Actually no. I'm Shang, the RA of this dorm. Is there a problem here?" He said in a "no bullshit" kind of voice Hiccup hoped he never incurred the wrath of.

Kuzco didn't seem to get that message, "Oh, thank god, can you tell this ingrate to get out of my room I need the extra space, thanks."

Shang looked at him as though expecting him to say "just kidding," but the look only lasted a few seconds before his face hardened. "All freshmen and 8th graders living on campus have to have a roommate that is assigned to them over the summer. You cannot change that." He motions to the brunette, "Hiccup, I assume, is that roommate for you. And trust me you could do worse than him. I've seen him around the past few day, he may be a bit awkward," _Ouch,_ "and scrawny," _Double ouch,_ "but he is also quiet, and seems like a good kid. Now why don't you two shake hands and get rid of any bad feelings this encounter may have brought."

"Um yeah, don't think so. How about you two shake hands and figure something out because this is not happening," he said putting his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest as if he were trying to look bigger. The effort was completely wasted next to Shang who was easily twice the size of this boy without exerting himself.

"Look kid, you're obviously new here, didn't come last year for 8th grade, did you? That's fine, we accept new students across all grade levels but we expect for those students to follow the rules. Now I don't want to have to write you up but consider this your first warning; you are on my list of 'people to look out for' so I'm going to be watching you very carefully. And while you two don't have to be friends by any means, you will have to live together, so I better not see any of Hiccup's stuff outside of this door unless he put it there himself, " at this Shang turned to Hiccup, "which, as I'm sure you know, is a fire hazard and thus against the rules?" When Hiccup nodded he continued, "Good, then we are all at an understanding and I won't hear anymore on this matter, clear?" Hiccup nodded again this time with a completely serious "Yes, sir" attached to it. Kuzco just kept looking Shang up and down before nodding his head in defeat. Shang nodded back once, "I'll be seeing you boys around, and remember, I've got my eye on you."

Kuzco waited until Shang was gone completely before turning back to Hiccup, "Alright, we can room together _buddy_, but don't get too comfortable, because as soon as I figure out who's really in charge here, you're hitting the curb."

He just rolled his eyes, already tired of the amount of bull shit his roommate was flinging at him, "Yeah, whatever, why don't you just stay on your side of the room and I'll stay on mine, OK?"

"Yeah, no, if you are staying here for _any_ length of time you are going to have to move over. I need at _least_ 75 percent of this room for myself _OK?"_

"No, not OK, didn't you just hear -" but he was cut off by Kuzco's phone ringing, it was a strange tone that just had a chorus of people spelling and singing his name. _Did he seriously hire someone to sing this song? _Kuzco picked it up and started to talk vehemently to someone on the other side, so Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head, ready to move on to anything else. After putting his stuff on the desk, again, he grabbed his phone: 7:38, _shit,_ "Well, it's a good thing Merida's usually late." He walked back over to Kuzco and waved his arms to get his attention, "I have to go now, but if you have touched _any_ of my things by the time I get back I'm going straight to Shang." He exchanged his shower flip flops for a pair of brown converse, grabbed his sketch pad and pencil from his bedside table, and mumble under his breath, "see you later Toothless, guard my stuff!"

He shut his door before racing down the hall and out the dorm door, which was wide open to let everyone move in.

Directly out the door was the quad he had texted Merida about: Pawn Park. It was made in the space between the two freshman/8th grade shared buildings made. It was dubbed "Pawn Park" for two reasons. One, it was where the youngest kids lived, the "fresh meat." Two, all of the dorms on campus were set up loosely resembling the movement of each of the chess pieces. If you were to look at the freshman dorms from the sky, you would see two identical but flipped buildings that look like giant tetris blocks. As Hiccup faced into the quad between the buildings he took in parallel walls forming its frame of the quad. Behind him the buildings were closer together, almost a bottleneck, if a bottle consisted of a large square with a rectangle on top. to form a bigger frame for the underclassmen to hang out. This layout broke the buildings up into three major shapes: a long rectangle where the 8th graders lived which was closer to the school than the rest of the dorm, another equally sized rectangle where the freshman live which is closer to the gym behind the dorms, and the square of a lobby that connects the two. The Lobby was a simple square with the door to get into the building and a desk for security guards whose sole job was to make sure the only people who got in after hours were those who lived in the building.

As Hiccup looked around the park he took a deep breath, letting all the air fill his lungs. This was the second best dorm-park on campus, in his opinion. It was a nice, concrete bit of land with a bowl of grass in the middle and trees in various places around. His favorites were the cherry blossom trees, two near each dorm that that would take turns blooming every other year so each spring the two dorms would each have their own cherry blossom tree. The only down side was the lack of privacy in the park as it opened up on one side so all the upperclassmen, and anyone else near the school, could see what they were doing. Hiccup didn't really mind it too much but when the campus was empty he preferred the shelter of the Knights Park. The 'L' shape of the buildings provided an excellent shield from wind on the days he just wanted to draw. Other students called it King and Queen's Court because all the juniors and seniors live there. Plus, Knights Park had a flat, grassy terrain throughout and several Dogwood trees that would put each of the other cherry blossom trees to shame. His least favorite was the sophomore, aka the Bishop's, dorms as they were just two buildings put facing eachother diagonally like a 'V'. Their park only had a few trees, one cherry blossom, some benches and a fountain. It was also totally made of concrete so many of the sophomores would go to the inside of the track field or Pawn Park to play sports.

His quick scan of the park didn't reveal a head of fiery, red hair so he set off right toward the girls' dorms which was also, thankfully, open so people could move in unhindered. He knew exactly where she lived so walked right up to her door and knocked, "Merida, you in here? Come on, tell me you're at least out of the shower?"

He wasn't too surprised when the door swung open, however he was surprised when he saw her in a bathrobe trying to fit all of her red mane into a shower cap. "Jeez Merida you haven't even showered yet?"

She finished getting her hair up and took the shower cap from in between her teeth to put it on, "Not my faul' dragon bai, my mum called askin' wha I was wearin' to meet my new roomma'e an' kep' me on the phone too long. Said she wants me to look nice an' that she wants a picture o' our first encounter… Tha' I had be'her be dressed appropriately."

"Ok then I suppose I could forgive you for being completely late," he replied as he made his way to the left side of the room where her bed was, "mind if I wait in here for you? My roommate just got in and he's delusional."

She shrugged to let him know it was fine, "How so?"

"He was in the room when I got back and was yelling at this little old woman who came with him about how he wasn't going to room with anyone. Then he kicked me out and when I went back in he yelled so loud in my ear Shang had to break it up and tell him to knock it off."

"Th' nerve! Need me to knock his block off?" she raised her fist as she said this to prove her point.

"Nah, I think Shang handled it and I don't want to make another enemy before school has even started."

"Fine," she said, pushing him back onto the bed to make her next point, "but I still think we shood beef ya up a bit this semester so you don' have to tak' sheet from punks like heem anymore."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"Well neither is lyin' down deid an' takin' it," she said on her way to the door, "stay here I'm locking you in," and she turned out and did just that.

He kicked off his shoes, laid back on the bed, and opened his sketchbook. Flipping through to the last page, it was mostly full of dragons and designs for weapons or other things he wanted to build. But the last few were of people, something Merida thought he should start doing to "woo women." He did one of this sophomore girl he really liked but didn't think it quite captured her right. Instead, he was trying to up his talents by drawing Merida, with the hopes that he could give it to her to thank her for the friendship she gave him.

He smiled as he continued the drawing, remembering how they had become such good friends. Well, they weren't when they first met, in 8th grade, because she was training to get into all the sports in the days before anyone else showed up. They were always the first on campus besides the RAs. Merida, because her wealthy family in Scotland could afford to have her move in and settle before the other students arrived. Hiccup's father had to go north to chop down any last trees before winter arrived and thus it was easier to see his son off earlier rather than not at all. His family wasn't rich but their family friend, Gobber Blech, is the maintenance man, gym teacher and coach of various sports for the school, so he had connections. That's also how Hiccup got his job on campus at an age students still aren't allowed to work at.

Anyway, they weren't friends at first. They would eat together because there was no one else, but otherwise she would be training and he would be drawing or working. He also knew she didn't like how scrawny he was so he didn't have high hopes of continuing the friendship throughout the year. That was, until she caught Snotlout Jorgenson picking on him one day after her practice. She grabbed the sketch book Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout were tossing back and forth before beating them over the head with her bow. After that they had become fast friends, the first good friend since Toothless, _Well and Fishlegs but even he doesn't like to acknowledge my existence when Snotlout's gang is around._ He was not looking forward to having the potential of seeing Snotlout and his crew every day again but at least Merida would be right behind him to kick their butts. It reminded Hiccup of Hogwarts, how all the Hufflepuffs have Slytherins, or in this case Gryffindors, looking out for them.

She wasn't washing her hair so Hiccup expected her to be back any minute which is why he wasn't perturbed by the sound of the door being unlocked, "So, was the shower working, Red?"

"Um, haven't tried it yet, why?"

Hiccup nearly choked on his own spit when he jumped and fell off the bed, hitting his head on desk in the process.

"Ohmygod! Are you ok?"

He looked up while rubbing his head strangely enough, he saw a redheaded girl whose hair was in an intricate braid that looped into a high bun. She was very pretty, with a heart shaped face, a light dusting of freckles and blue-green eyes that were full of concern. She was bent over looking at him with her hands on her knees, one clutching a key, the other holding a stuffed white thing under her arm.

Trying to save the last bit of dignity he had left he jumped to his feet, causing the redhead to also jump. He tried to act cool, even though his body was stiff as a board, "Yeah, no, I'm totally fine." He swung his arms back and forth before clasping his hands them in front of himself then, deciding against that, he put his right hand behind his head as his left hand opened and clenched at his side, "So, uh, are you - I mean, do you - uh, come here often?"

She laughed at this, putting her right hand to her mouth as she tried to suppress it. _OK, cool made her laugh, who was it that said "laughter is the key to a girls heart?"_

"Well," she starts, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts as she removed her green back pack, "um, I haven't been here before but I'm going to be here a lot… This is the room I've been assigned, unless… Oh no," both of her hands flew to her face, cupping her cheeks in embarrassment, "is this the _boys' _dorm?! Oh my god, did I go into the wrong dorm!" she turns around and looks back at the door, "I mean Rapunzel said this was the girls' dorm but what if she was wrong?"

"Oh no, don't worry-"

"Or what if they changed it and she didn't know?" she continued, turning toward the left, facing the empty bed as her right hand went to her forehead.

"No, she was-"

"I am so sorry! But also, we should talk to the people who run this place because they either gave me the wrong key or…" She paused her turning when she faced the window.

"No, actually they didn't -"

"Or," her right hand held the key up in front of her face, staring at it intently, "the keys are broken!"

"I don't think tha-"

"Do you think all of the keys are broken?" She finally looked back at him expectantly, but not as though she had realized he had been talking.

"No, no, I don't think that's the case at-"

"Anna!" a female voice called from the hallway drawing the redhead's attention, "Quickly! Where do you want this?!"

Just then two girls walked into the room, holding the different handles to a chest they were pulling in. The slightly taller one had platinum blonde, almost white, hair in another intricate bun; the other had short, chin length, brown hair. Hiccup thought he had seen the brunette on campus before but had _definitely_ not seen the blonde, that kind of hair stuck out. There was only one other person he had seen in real life with hair that light and he was definitely male.

"Oh, um," the redhead, Anna, jumped from foot to foot slightly, looking around her half of the room, "Right at the end of the bed! Although this might not be my room…"

The blonde girl looked up at Anna clearly confused, "What do you mean this might not be your room?"

As they moved into the room, a middle aged man with a strong jawline and thick moustache goatee and side burns, holding a blue plastic bin and carrying a black duffle bag, moved to occupy the space behind them. He immediately saw Hiccup and questioned him, "I didn't think boys were allowed in girls dorms."

"They aren't allowed in the_ freshmen_ girls dorms," the brunette responded, clearly straining with the chest.

This caused the blonde girl to look over at him as the two put the chest down where Anna had specified, "Who are you? And why are you in my sister's room?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "That's what I'm saying, this might not be my room. Rapunzel, are you sure this is the girls' dorm?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? It's been the same since I started coming here. Did your key work on the door?"

"Well, yeah but it could be broken, or they could have given me the wrong one, right?"

"It's possible," the middle aged man said as he put the bin down beside the bed, "we could check with the people out front…"

Hiccup was thankful he heard a familiar Scottish accent coming to save him from the awkwardness of the entire situation, "OI Hiccup! I shut ye in so you wouldn' scare the folk movin' in do you have a death-" She paused when she made it to the doorway to see she had company, "wish? Can ah help ya?"

Hiccup had to put a fist to his face as he tried to pass off a laugh as a cough, she was still in her bathrobe. Anna, however, wasn't perturbed at all and smiled in realization, "Oh is this, your room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, ok so this is the girls dorm and I must be in the right place!" She moved through all the other people in the room and offered her hand to Merida, "I'm Anna, your new roommate!"

Merida paused for a second as the realization of what Anna had just said sunk in. Then she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god! Tha's it, this is too perfect!" she said in between the bouts of laughter as she moved into the room, dragging Anna with her while tossing her phone to Hiccup, "Oh me mum is gonna have a field day wi' this! Here Hiccup, take a picture o' our first encounter would ya? This is grea'!"

Hiccup pulled up the camera app and took the picture chuckling slightly, "Your mom is going to kill you."

"Oi! It's not my fault she kept me on the phone too long. I woulds have been dressed if she had lit me go sooner!" she grabbed her phone back when Hiccup offered it to her and showed it to her roommate, "Oh tha's loverly, mind if I send this to my mum?"

"Hm? Oh, um, wait what?" She clearly wasn't used to the accent and stared at Merida as if she had started speaking another language.

Hiccup chuckled again, _Don't worry you'll get used to it,_ "She wants to know if it's ok to send that to her mother."

"Oh sure, yeah that's fine. So you're, _Ire-ish_?" She asked carefully, as if Merida would bite her head off for not knowing.

"I'm from Scottland," She said clearly preoccupied with sending the picture.

Anna looked at Hiccup, "She said 'Scotland' right?"

Merida looked up at this, "Of course, don't you speak Englash?"

"Um," the poor girl looked lost.

Hiccup walked over to her, "Don't worry, you get used to it. I'm sure by the end of the year you'll be translating what she says for others." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Hiccup by the way, and your roommate's name is Merida. We're both freshmen."

She chuckled and shook it, "I'm Anna, also a freshman, I mean obviously... And this," she points to the blonde, brunette and the man, "is my sister, Elsa, and my cousin, Rapunzel. They're both Juniors, and my uncle, doesn't go here." Rapunzel gave him a large, sweeping wave and Elsa a small flick of the fingers; the man simply nodded at him. Anna looked back at him with a mixture of excitement and curiosity, "Is Hiccup a… family name?"

"Sort of, my dad is an immigrant from the land of Vikings… Apparently bad names are supposed to bring good luck. I'll let you know if I ever get it." She laughed again which made Hiccup smile, _She seems nice_.

They stared at each other awkwardly until the middle aged man cleared his throat, "So, Hiccup, what are you doing in a female dorm?"

Merida spoke before he could, "Boys are allowed in the girls' dorms an' vice versa untill 5pm."

Which of course meant Hiccup had to translate, "Yeah, boys are allowed in girls' dorms and girls in boys' until 5pm, and they will make sure you follow that rule… I was just waiting for her to get ready for breakfast."

"Anna, is this one your room? I'm sorry dear I forgot your room number and went the wrong way," a middle aged woman, holding a pink duffle bag and pulling a darker pink, flower covered suitcase, came into the dorm, her eyes immediately going to Merida.

"Right, I need tah get dressed. Which means at least the males in the room have to leave or avert their eyes. You want ta join us fur breakfast?"

The man nodded mumbling something that sound like, "Oh, right, of course," as he made his exit. The middle aged woman also followed him out after dropping the luggage and apologizing profusely but everyone else stared at Merida.

Hiccup, again, alleviated the awkwardness of the situation, "She needs to get dressed so we boys need to leave the room or turn around. And she wants to know if you would like to join us for breakfast?"

After the explanation, Rapunzel also apologized before retreating. Elsa inched a bit towards the door but stopped, looking at her sister clearly waiting for her.

"Um, no thanks, we ate a few hours ago and I have to help those two move in, but maybe for lunch if you guys eat lunch?" Anna said backing towards the door so she could maintain eye contact but started to turn around, "Or maybe I'll see you guys at the orientation? Either way I'm sure I'll see you later." She had almost fully turned towards the door before she whipped back around causing Hiccup to blink in surprise. But she merely tossed the white thing from under her arm onto her bed.

Waving goodbye, she turns toward the door only to find Merida had shut it, "Alright Hiccup, turn around or bury your fAce int' yer sketch book coz I'm changin'."

Anna turned back around, her face turning red as she did so, "Oh, ok I'll just stay in here then as you change… Don't worry I won't look."

"Oh please, you can watch all ya want. If ye see somethin' you haven't seen before just shoot it."

"Wait what was that last part?" Anna looked genuinely confused and a little bit scared.

Hiccup laughed and was about to answer her when Elsa joined the line of people facing the window, "I think she said you should shoot anything you haven't seen before."

"Ha! At least one o' you speaks Englash!"

"How did you even know that?" Anna whispered.

"It's a saying, people say it," Elsa replied turning to Anna with an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, Merida isn't the most modest around other girls…" Hiccup shrugged, "she's too used to changing for sports."

"Oh, OK," Anna said, relaxing a bit although clearly still tense.

"Hey," Her sister said nudging her a bit, "she's your new roommate, you'll have to get used to changing in front of her."

"Oh please, like you're going to change in front of your roommate."

"I'm sure we'll get used to it… even if it means we have to get a curtain."

"Alright I'm done! You're free ta go," Merida called out just in time for her phone to ring, the lyrics were about freedom and being able to touch the sky. They turned around to find her in a pair of jeans and a green tee-shirt with a darker arrow going across the breasts. She had also removed the shower cap releasing her wild, red mane.

Looking at the phone she winced, "Yeah, ya might wan ta get out while you can. It's my mum. Well it was nice meetin' ya, I don't expect you to fly all the way ta Scotland for my funeral but just... 'member me." She answered the phone and opened the door simultaneously, waving the girls out when her hand was free motion as she said "'llo?"

Hiccup could hear her mother from across the room as Anna sent her an apologetic look and him a wave before the sisters retreated from the room.

_Huh, a potential friend before the semester even starts, and she doesn't seem to be too into sports. I think that's a new record. _He looked from the door to Merida who was in the middle of a heated argument "If you hadn't kept me so long I would've bin changed when she came in!"

"Heh," _This could actually be a good year._


	3. Jack

Jack's father pulled into the orphanage driveway just after 8 am. _We aren't that late but I bet this bastard is still going to give me a hard time,_ he smiles while he unbuckles and gets out of the car making his way towards the building. A sign above the door advertises it as "Everland Orphanage" but Jack barely glances at it, instead focusing on the plethora of sounds coming from in the house, _It's too early for these munchkins to have so much energy. It should be illegal or something._ He knocked, the sounds of fighting getting louder until he hears a woman shout at the boys to be quitefrom behind the door.

A middle aged woman, wearing a white T-shirt and a pink apron, opens it and looks at Jack fondly, "Oh Jack, I don't think your roommate is ready yet but can you-" she hesitated when the sounds of children fighting become louder. He heard something about the rules to some game they just made up, "Do you mind checking in on them? I have breakfast already on and I need to-"

He raised his hand to stop her and reassured her with a smile, "Don't worry about it Mrs. Ducelled, I'll take care of them."

She gave him a grateful look before retreating to the kitchen. Jack waved to his father, signaling to him that he would be inside, and shut the door behind him. Making his way to the back of the house, he came to the playroom, a bright room with a multicolored rug, several faded toyboxes along the walls, wooden toys strewn across the floor, and several children's artwork posted high on the walls. In the middle of the room is a pile of kids in footie pajamas of varying colors, squirming, wrestling, and screaming at eachother.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, "ATTENTION!"

The screaming stopped immediately and the mass of boys, well those who could, looked toward him and smiled. "Jack!"

"Line up boys!" he said, trying to hide his own smile as they scrambled to do as he said quickly. "I confess myself disappointed. The last time I left here I gave you lot one order, and you know I thought it was a simple command." He walked along the line of boys, "I asked you to be good to your guardian, Mrs. Ducelled. And yet, when I come back, you're screaming, fighting with each other, and making the _biggest_ racket I've ever heard in my entire life. Now does that sound like you're being 'good'?"

They were all looking at the ground in shame, the youngest being five and the eldest thirteen and each of them had different colored pajamas except for the twin boys in a matching grey set. Jack softened, "Now, what were you boys fighting about?"

And in an instant, they were screaming again. With all of them talking at once, Jack could only make out a few phrases, "woah, woah, woah, guys come on, I can't hear a thing! Slightly," the oldest boy, wearing the red pjs, stepped forward and saluted him, "tell me what's wrong."

"Well," he started but was cut off by Mrs. Ducelled calling them in for breakfast.

All the other boys ran off shouting happily, Slightly looked at Jack with pleading eyes, "Go ahead munchkin," he told the boy, who raced off to eat breakfast. Jack followed him out shaking his head.

When he got to the kitchen door he saw absolute mayhem as the boys dug into the food on their plates. He chuckled, tempted to tell them to use their table manners but decides not to push his authority. _I would hate for them to think I was actually a grown up._

Mrs. Ducelled came up behind Jack and nudged him, "Thanks for taking care of them. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks Mrs. Ducelled, I already ate. Does by black hole of a roommate need any food."

"He shouldn't. He had a couple peanut butter sandwiches earlier today."

"He got up that early?"

"You'd actually be surprised, he's been getting up earlier than normal all summer."

"And that's not because of…" And he looked to the boys around the table.

"No, no, no," she laughed, "that boy has been sleeping through that racket for years. Although, they were louder this morning; I think they're just upset. You boys going to school is the first sign that summer is over, they only have another week themselves."

"I bet you can't wait for that day to come."

She laughed again, this time a more manic version that showed how straining her job was, "You have no idea."

"Well, as much as I would love summer to go on as long as the one in _Phineas and Ferb_, we do have to get going. His room?" he asks, although he already knows the answer and moved out of the room.

"Of course, I believe he's already packed."

"No way! You mean we'll get out of here before noon this time?"

She laughed genuinely again and gave him a, "God willing," before turning around to settle a dispute at the table.

Jack turned around and headed up the stairs to his left dodging the old cat Rufus as he did so. _Second door on the right and walk straight on in._ He did just that, only to be hit in the head by a pillow.

"You're late Jack ass," a young, male voice said playfully, "I should fine you for making me wait on you? You think I have all day here? We're only this age once!" Jack opened his eyes to look at his roommate only to be pushed back into the wall by a mock desperate hug that only allowed him to see the top of the boy's red head. "How could you leave me in this state?!" the voice said, dripping in feigned sarcasm, "I was _soo _worried. I thought you were hurt or worse, that you," he gives a very fake sniff before delivering the last line, his voice became progressively higher, to the point of being squeaky, "forgot about me!"

The boy looked up, staring at Jack with big, brown, puppy dog eyes and a pout. The quiver on his bottom lip pulled the face together and made the boy look down right pathetic. _Jeez, this guy's capable of conning anyone._ His own lower lip formed a pout as he looked right into the boys eyes._ Anyone who _doesn't _know he has this power._

With that Jack pushed his roommate off him roughly, "Peter, I was helping Mrs. Ducelled. What have you been doing you lazy prick?"

Peter's mouth formed an 'O' in mock shock, "Is that any way to speak in an orphanage?! There are children present!"

"Yeah, OK, they're all eating breakfast. Is this all your stuff?" he said, rolling his eyes and motioning to the bags on the bed.

"Well," Peter huffed, "what about my poor virgin ears?"

"Please, I didn't swear half as much before I met you."

"Point taken ya dick. And no, this isn't my stuff, I just like to steal random things from the kids and put it into the duffle bags I'm supposed to be packing to move away. Think you can keep that trash compactor closed long enough to get it to your car?"

"I think I'll be fine," he said as he slung the nearest duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed a brown box. Peter followed suit, snatching his backpack and another box and the two boys moved to the shut door.

Seeing this, Jack tried to awkwardly open the it while balancing the box on his knee. As he reached for the handle Peter moved to right behind him and whispered in his ear, "Don't drop it. What ever you do Jack, don't drop it. Jack I hope you are being careful not to drop my stuff."

"Shut up, this box isn't even that heavy," he said as he pulled the door towards him, stepping out of the way so he could push it wide open.

"Neither are you," the redhead countered.

"I could beat your scrawny asssssssets," Jack censored as they made their way down stairs to the melody of children at play.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper. I would never dream of challenging you."

"Pity, and why not?"

"Because you fight so low and dirty I'm glad you're on my side."

"Aw, that's not fair. I fight honorably against worthy opponents, pranks don't count. Besides, I've changed so much this summer!"

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious man," Peter said after he put his box into the flatbed of the truck. He pushed Jack's shoulder so the two boys are facing each other, "I've been hanging out with Wendy."

"Wendy! Oh, now I know you're joking!" Jack said pushing Peter right back.

"No man, I'm not lying here. Cross my heart," he responded making the motion, "Wendy and I spent a lot of time with each other this summer, and not just so her brothers can play with the boys here. I actually took her to dinner and a movie, and we've been hanging out at the library and stuff."

Jack rolled his eyes but, against his better judgement, starts to believe his roommate, "Oh yeah, what movie did you go see?"

"Well first we took all the munchkins to see _Despicable Me 2_, or at least anyone who saved up enough allowance to come with," he had reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet as he said this and begins to look through it as he continues, "And later, I took her, just her, to see R.I.P.D."

He found what he was looking for in his wallet and handed it to Jack for inspection, two movie tickets to R.I.P.D. "How do I know you didn't just take someone else?" he replied handing them back.

To which Peter fliped over the tickets forcing Jack to read the back, _Believe him Jack ;) -Wendy_ _3_.The titles were hearts instead of dots and the handwriting was far too neat to be Peters, or any of the lost boys, _And there's no way Mrs. Ducelled would go along with something this stupid. Still he could have gotten a girl at the theatre to do it for him. _Still, it wouldn't be the first time he had gone through a lot of trouble just to pull off a prank. When Jack looked back at his roommate, Peter was looking at him as if he had never been more serious in his life. It had a pleading quality to it but also dared Jack to call him a liar.

Jack's expression, "Holy shit, you're serious!?" Peter only nodded in response, taking the tickets back as he did so, "Fuck Peter, seriously? Wendy? I know you two have known each other a while but… _Wendy_?" He stared at his roommate accepting the tale but in utter disbelief the two could be together, "Seriously, is it because she lives here so it's easier?"

"Naw man," Peter responded pushing him again, "we're going to keep dating throughout the school year, you know, unless we break up… But I hope that doesn't happen… I think I'm in love."

Jack didn't even try to hide how flabbergasted he was, "No shit?! Wow… Wendy? Just, wow, I mean, why? Not that she isn't pretty I just figured she wasn't your type you know. I mean she's just so… serious."

"Hey, first of all, there is nothing 'pretty' about my girlfriend, she _is _beautiful and she smart and funny and great with kids especially the boys. 'Pretty' implies average and she is never that," Peter replied, getting lost in, presumably, thoughts about Wendy.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, you two had a fight about this."

"Actually no," he corrected, coming out of his stupor, "well, sort of, but she showed me a video and the person speaking had very good points on the matter. But that's beside the point-"

"Hey boys, I don't have all day. I would like to be home before the sun sets if you don't mind," the tired, harsh voice of Jack's dad reprimanded them from the cab of the truck.

Both boys mumbled apologies before running into the house to grab the rest of the stuff. It only took one more trip in which the only thing the boys talked about was how little Peter was bringing on move in day. Apparently Peter had told Wendy about how stressed out Jack's dad always seemed and she offered to help him move more stuff later.

"I mean the school is literally right THERE, if the school didn't give me such a big scholarship I could just stay here."

"Yeah, but without me you would never get to class on time."

"Bullsheep, if it weren't for sailing and hockey, I wouldn't get to class on time. Neither of us would get up for class that early but we can't let the teams down."

"Touché."

With all the gear in the flatbed they both said their goodbyes to Mrs. Ducelledand and the "Lost Boys," as the orphans called themselves, and hopped into the cabin of the truck, Jack in the middle and Peter by the window.

The car ride was, as Peter said, tense. Jack's dad only said "about time" when they got in and answered in grunts to any pleasantries Peter asked him. They finally sat in silence for most of the ride after Jack caught his roommate's eye and let him know he didn't have to be polite.

Peter restarted their earlier conversation when they neared the school, "Well as I was saying I think serious girls are exactly what guys like us need. Think about it, we can make them loosen up a bit and they keep us grounded so we don't do anything outrageously stupid. We both have room to change and grow together!"

"And what video did you get this from?"

"Shut up man, I'm being serious, I've put a lot of thought into this theory."

"Stop it! You're going to make me puke, it sounds like you want to marry this chick."

"Well, obviously not right now, but I could see myself settling down with her…"

"Ugh! Really Peter? A girl you used to call your mother?!"

"Shut up asshole!"

"Language," the adult present added, not as if he cared but more like he knew it was required of him as the oldest person in the car.

"Man, do I regret telling you that story," Peter continued completely ignoring the interruption.

* * *

Peter had never known his parents, "A Lost Boy my whole life," as he proudly claimed. But when he was younger, he was obsessed with finding a home for himself and finding people to be his parents, particularly his mother. He would declare any new female that entered his life his "mother" and begin demanding displays of affection from them. It was odd, but Peter was one of those kids that could get away with murder and most people thought he was adorable _Because he was_. It was completely fine until he went to school. He had never made someone his own age his "mother" before, but Wendy was such a serious child. Their friendship was rocky after everything got sorted out, and it deteriorated over time because the two were so different. Peter had never taken anything seriously in his entire life, _Well, until this summer._

* * *

When they reached the school, the boys got out and grabbed their keys and welcome/information packets from the tables set up outside the main building. Jack didn't recognize any of the people who were handing these items out but knew from past experience that they were volunteers from the local college. The campus provided college students with plenty of opportunities from TA positions in the classrooms, to volunteering hours at various events and jobs the school needed cheap labor for.

The woman helping them out at the junior table was nice but Jack couldn't help noticing how much clothing the she was wearing. The uniform tee-shirt all the other volunteers were wearing, one that welcomed them back, over a light zipper sweatshirt that was over a turtleneck. Tied together with jeans and hiking boots the woman should be passing out from heat exhaustion. Jack could barely stand his own tee-shirt, cargo shorts and sandal ensemble let alone what she was wearing yet she didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat.

"Names?" she asked when they stood in front of her.

"Peter Pan," the redhead said pausing before slamming Jack with his elbow to elicit a response.

"Oof, wha- oh Jack Frost… How are you not sweating right now?"

The woman didn't even look up from the box of keys she working through to find theirs as she responded nonchalantly, "Not really, I'm from Hawaii it's significantly colder up here."

"Wait a minute," he said eyes narrowing, "You lived in Hawaii, and decided to come up here for school? Why on earth would you do that?"

"There is more opportunity at this college, with the TA jobs and everything, and they gave me money to live off campus and take care of my sister. Here is your key Peter," she handed off Peter's packet and pulled continued to look for Jack's, "Jack Frost huh? Your parents want you to get made fun of?"

He chuckled even though he had heard the joke a thousand times before, "Yeah probably."

Finally finding the packet, she pulled it out and handed it to him, "Well here you go Ja-" she looks up at him for the first time since he told her his name, "ok seriously? Just because they named you Jack Frost doesn't mean you have to own it so much."

She was, of course, referring to his white hair. Most people thought it was dyed, those who knew him were told it was natural but few knew the truth behind it and Jack never considered a stranger worthy of all his secrets, "Hey, 'wear your insults like an armor and they can never hurt you,' or something like that… I never pay attention to Tyrion Lannister."

The woman just rolled her eyes, "Have a nice semester boys."

"You too," they responded, Jack giving her a small bow before he made his exit and hopped back in the car.

They were driving around the academic buildings to get to the dorms when Jack brought the conversation back to Peter, "So, does this mean I'll be out of a partner in crime this year? Going to be hanging out with the very _serwious_ Ms. Barrie?"

"Hey what did I say? Yeah the serious chicks keep guys like us grounded but we have to loosen them up too. I would never leave you hanging buddy so don't even think about leaving me out of any pranks, and if our rivals show up, you better text me to come back you up _immediately._ Besides, she's the RA in the sophomore dorms so I won't be seeing her."

"That's too bad, couldn't get a job in the junior dorms?"

"Nah, they were afraid she wouldn't get any respect from people her own age."

"Bull, that girl demands respect, she wouldn't stick around if people didn't respect her."

Peter shrugs but can't respond as Mr. Frost tells them to "get out and grab their stuff." Following his own instructions, he gets out and helps the boys move their boxes to the room.

The first trip is made silently, each person grabbed as much as they could and made their way into the building. When they put all their stuff down Jack nods for Peter to leave and grabs his father, "Dad come on, lighten up a bit. It's still early, you'll be back long before dark. It might not even be noon by the time you get home."

The man sighed, "I just want to get home to your mother, I hate leaving her alone."

"I know but come on, this is the last time you're going to see me for a while… Could you, I don't know, act like you'll miss me… like you don't want me to leave."

Jack looked up at his father with big blue eyes and the man sighed again, this time putting his left hand on Jack's right shoulder, "We will miss you son, it's just…" but whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he looked into his son's eyes. "Let's get the rest of the stuff," he finished lamely before turning away.

Jack sighed and followed him out. The rest of the trips were made in silence as well and when all the stuff was moved into the room Jack's father gave him a pat on the back and a "good luck with school, stay out of trouble."

"I'll do my best, call whenever you can," he responded as his dad turned to leave.

He said they would but Jack wasn't too hopeful, he left the door open but turned to his roommate looking to think about anything else besides his family life, "Alright, let's get this place looking good. You might be taken but our room is still going to be the best bachelor pad in the joint."

"Which reminds me, I need to start finding you a babe," Peter said as they both started working on their room.

"Dude, I don't know if you know me but I don't need any help in that department."

"No, I mean I need to find you someone serious to date."

"Shit, when are you going to get out of this honeymoon phase? _I _don't need a serious girlfriend, they aren't my type anyway. Besides, at least one of us needs to date a new girl as often as the moon changes or they'll revoke our bachelor card. And our teenage boy cards."

"One, I'm not honeymooning, I'm in love. Two, you have no idea what you're missing. Three, you're full of shit, dude, you've never dated more than two girls in one month, and one of those was to make the other girl jealous!"

"Hey, what about that other girl I dated that month, when 'doesn't get jealous' wouldn't get back together with me and 'I can't believe you were using me' and I broke up?"

"Dude we've been over this, you didn't even hold her hand, that is not a romantic relationship, that's friendship."

"Whatever, I'll beat your record of five girls a month this year."

"To that I say HA, and double, HA HA," Peter said jumping on the bed, "You can never break my record in anything! I'm the king of games!"

"Which is exactly how you viewed women-"

"Before Wendy. Now you see why a serious relationship is so important."

"A serious relationship or a relationship with a serious person?"

"Both," he responded, hopping off the bed, "the the first one is most important, jumping from girl to girl can't be healthy and I know you're a romantic at heart." He finished with his hands on his chest where his heart should be..

"Keep this up and I'm going to punch you!"

"You'd have to catch me first!"

"Oh, challenge accepted you fairy!"

"Did somebody say challenge?!" A deep, familiar voice called from the hallway bringing a smirk to both the boys' faces.

They raced into the hallway and turned left, toward the academic buildings, so they were facing two boys their age. Both were skinny but the taller one was scrawnier and had a mop of black, curly hair he kept tied back in a low ponytail. He had a perpetual five O'clock shadow with just an extra little tuft of black hair on his chin that invoked the image of a pirate. The shorter one had shoulder length blond hair, a moustache and a beard on his chin but carefully shaved cheeks. Their names were Tulio and Miguel respectively; best friends, roommates, and rival tricksters of the junior year.

"Alright," Jack said, leaning against the doorframe, nonchalantly crossing his arms in front of his chest, "what's the challenge this time?"

"I don't know, you were the ones who said it," Miguel stated matter of factly.

"Ah, now that was a challenge between roommates; you two are going to have to come up with this challenge."

"What are you talking about? You were the one who brought it up," Tulio responded with his usual grand hand gestures.

"No way, you brought it up," Jack retorted, cringing at how bad his response really was, _Man am I out of practice._

Peter had his back though, "What's the matter guys? Summer make you soft? Can't come up with a chal-lenge?"

The two boys down the hall looked at each other, a sly grin coming to their faces, "Very well," Miguel said, sweeping his arms out and bowing before he closed the gap between the pairs. "Because you are unable to create a challenge, we shall decide the first match," he finished in front of them, cooly resting against the wall.

"It must be something quick, for we have unpacking to do," Tulio said as he too, walked forward, "but with a clear winner and loser at the end. And of course, it must have a defined bet attached to it." He stood lazily staring at the Jack and Peter, sizing them up.

"We refuse to accept terms until the challenge has been laid before us!" Peter put his hands on his hips, "Assuming you have one that is."

"Ah," Tulio responded, pointing a finger at the boy, "we do have a challenge."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Lay it on us!"

Jack smiled at his roommate, this was the Peter he knew. While a good friend, the redhead was often childish, immature and impatient, needing to be pleased at a moments notice. He was always up for a good time and adventure, often seeking it in forms that would get him into trouble as he needed immediate gratification and relief of boredom.

_He's not the love struck man I just had to spend a car ride with; he's the wildly inappropriate dick I know. Hell, I didn't even know he could do serious until this morning,_ Jack thought.

Miguel stations himself directly in front of Jack bringing him back to the present, "Rock. Paper. Scissors." he stated, punctuating every word with the hand sign in the game that signaled what he meant.

"Oh, and how do you plan on setting up this match with four of us? Pick someone on each team to go head to head, or tournament style?" Jack said as he pushed off of the doorframe to square off against his rivals.

"Tournament style," the advisories responded together.

"One game each for the preliminaries," Tulio started.

"And best two out of three for the finale," his roommate finished.

"And the bet?" Peter asked.

Tulio smiled at this and dropped his act of grandeur for a moment, to strike fear into his opponents, "Same as the first bet we set last year."

Jack cringed; it had taken them forever to get rid of the rules of that bet when they had been implemented. They had won other challenges and perks in the mean time but it was as if their rivals fought harder when it came to this scenario. _It's like they take some perverse pleasure in our pain every time we have to-_

"You're on!" Peter said, extending his hand before Jack could stop him. Tulio and Miguel took turns shaking it before looking to Jack expectantly, "Hey man, don't sweat it, we won the last challenge right? No way they have this one!"

He winced and sighed, "You better be right. Do you know how hard it is to pick up chicks when we have to deal with this shit?"

"Well yeah but, I don't have to worry about that!"

"Gee, thanks," he said. Nevertheless, Jack extended his hand.

When everyone had shaken each other's hand like they were in church, the battles began; Tulio against Peter and Jack against Miguel.

"Ready when you are, old man."

"Miguel, have you nothing better to joke about than my appearance? I thought we got over that or did summer make you weak?"

"Ah," a smirk came to his face as he raised his hand, ready for Jack, "Perhaps we shouldn't talk about weakness until the first battle has commenced hmmm? After all you're the one taking forever to get ready."

"Oh, I'm ready," Jack said, bringing his hand up.

The two moved their hands up and down and spoke in complete unison, "Rock. Paper. Scissor. Shoot!" On shoot they both made a hand sign, Jack's flat hand made paper and Miguel's fist made rock.

"Ha!" Jack called out in victory covering his opponent's hand, "Paper covers rock, I win!"

"Ah, but now you have to fight me!" Tulio said stepping forward.

Jack sent an accusing glance to Peter who was pretending to die on the floor, "Jack, roommate, friend… AVENGE ME!"

Shaking his head, Jack prepared himself for his next opponent, "Let's not waste words huh? We both have things to do."

"Very well, I will grant you this last request while we are still equals."

If either of them were surprised when Miguel ran to his room, pulled a lute, ran back and began playing it, they didn't show it, "Rock. Paper. Scissor. Shoot!"

The same scenario played out and Jack briefly celebrated paper covering rock before getting ready for round two, "Rock. Paper. Scissor. Shoot!"

This time, scissors cut the mighty paper and Tulio was the one celebrating. They both shook out their hands as if the challenge require actual effort on either of their parts, and Peter stood up to cheer Jack on. Round three began, "Rock. Paper. Scissor. Shoot!"

Rock on rock, a tie that only added to the anticipation, "Rock. Paper. Scissor. Shoot!"

Two scissors, another tie and smiles briefly broke the determination on both boys' faces, "Rock. Paper. Scissor. Shoot!"

For the third time that day, paper covered rock. Only this time, Jack was not the one wielding the paper, "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted, falling to his knees dramatically.

Peter helped his own roommate up as Tulio and Miguel victory danced around them, "It was a valiant effort," Peter consoled, patting him on the back.

"Well," Tulio brought the losers' attention to him, "as fun as that was, we have to finish unpacking-"

"But," Miguel interrupted, "we just wanted to let you know that we dismiss you."

Jack was the first to bow deeply, grabbing Peter when it was obvious he didn't want to follow through with the bet. "Thank you, my lords," he mocked.

"My lords," Peter echoed, trying to put more of a mocking tone on it than Jack had.

"Oh yeah!" the winners did another victory dance and exchanged their "secret" handshake again, "We are back!"

"Tulio and Miguel," Tulio started.

"Miguel and Tulio," the other continued.

"Mighty and powerful gods!" The two finished in unison, flexing their muscles in show as they did so.

Jack rolled his eyes but smiled none the less, _It's going to be a long year if we don't get this rule reversed but man is it good to be back!_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yuck it up, my lords. We'll get you next time!" Peter exclaimed.

"You can try," Tulio said at the same time Miguel said, "We welcome the challenge."

With that, both parties were at their respective doors and simply went on with their unpacking. They goofed around and laid blame for a bit ("What are you talking about? At least **I** made it to the final round.") and discussed how terrible the rule was ("Seriously, I hate having to refer to them as 'My lords' or 'the gods' every time I see them!") before settling in and unpacking their stuff.

* * *

At 9:28 am, Jack looked at his phone, all of his stuff unpacked, _I think it's time for another break_. He looked around his room, all of the boxes were unpacked but nothing was organized and things were strewn haphazardly about the room. His eyes landed on his roommate's back, who sighed and started to organize his own things. _Oh yeah, definitely time for a break._

Jack crossed the room and clapped his hands together, "All work and no play,"

"Makes us dull boys," Peter finished, "what do you propose we do to remedy the situation?"

"Want to see if Zel's in?"

"Sure."

The two headed to the stairs, when they reached the top Jack decided to ask the important question that would lead them either straight or to the right of the 'L' shaped building that was the Junior dorm, "Do you know what her room number is?"

"Yeah 210," he said moving to the right. He wasn't going to elaborate until he caught Jack's eye, "Tink texted and Facebooked it to me all summer, I have no idea why she was so obsessed with me knowing it."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about her… Did someone hack her Facebook? Her statuses have been weird. We can talk about it later, her room is right here," Jack motioning toward the room that was one door to the right of the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, she isn't here yet… Keeps texting me that too…" they were right outside the girls' room and the door was open but he continued anyway, "Seriously, what is wrong with girls? Why don't they just text when they are here? I don't need to know about every breath they take along the way."

"Couple life treating you that badly already, Peter?" Rapunzel's voice sounded from her wardrobe.

"I'm not talking about my girlfriend, it's your roommate, who is almost here by the way."

"Oh great! I haven't seen her all summer, is she really hanging out with Aurora now?"

"Yep," he responded dejectedly as he dramatically slid onto the bed Rapunzel hadn't claimed.

"Whoa, seriously? I thought someone hacked her Facebook but those pictures are real?" Jack said as he flopped onto the bed with Rapunzel's stuff.

"The statuses are too," Peter said looking at his phone when it vibrated before throwing it away from him, "Seriously, she needs to stop texting me!"

"What did she say?"

"That she's almost here and can't wait to see me."

Rapunzel frowned and looked down at her own phone, "huh, you must be the only one because she hasn't texted me yet…"

"Hang on," Jack said waving his hands to get everyones' attention, "why has she been hanging out with Aurora? Did she hit her head or something? And how come she hasn't even contacted me all break? Did she message you?"

The last question was directed at Rapunzel who shrugged and continued to organize her things, "Yeah a bit, but she mostly talked about her new friend group and Peter…"

"Me? Why? What did she say about me?"

"She thinks that you're joking about dating Wendy… I mean I have to admit, I thought you were joking too until I checked out her page and found her confirmation of your infatuation," the last bit was almost sung, "Seriously though you are going to have to spill girl! I want all the deets of how this little romance blossomed."

Peter sat up and gracefully placed his hands on his now crossed knees before going into the story of how they got together. He finished on his back, staring at the ceiling with a dumb, lovestruck, expression as he explained his theory on serious girls and fun boys. "I mean, it just makes sense, it's practically science I don't know why they don't teach it in school."

"It's not science until you write it down," Jack responded laughing at both the dumb face his roommate was making and Rapunzel knocking his hands away from her stuff, which he was going through, bored with all the girlfriend talk.

She grabbed the stuff Jack was inspecting and gave him a mock dirty look, "And you know, you may want to test it on more people than just yourself."

"That is why," Peter said, sitting up to point at Jack, "I want to test it on this one. Know any serious ladies we can set him up with?"

"Hey wait a minute! I'm not just going to date someone for the sake of your experiment!"

"Sure you are, that's what roommates do for each other," Peter countered before looking back at Rapunzel expectantly.

"But I already told you, serious girls aren't my type."

"Fine. Rapunzel, do you know any serious boys?"

She burst out laughing and Jack whipped a pillow at his roommate, "Very funny asshole but I'm pretty sure you're my one and only on that front and you are taken… and not at all serious."

"Aww, I'm touched you're willing to be my one same sex relationship," Peter fake swooned, and this time it was Rapunzel throwing a pillow at him.

It was a rule she had introduced to all of them; Peter, Jack and her boyfriend Flynn, but was apparently known to girls everywhere. _"Even when girls are dating someone they are allowed one same sex relationship, it keeps us from going insane every time you boys make a mistake."_

"_Which happens a lot by the way," Tink had added, she and Rapunzel were arm and arm as they explained why Flynn wasn't allowed to get jealous over how close they were._

_Jack and Peter had called bullshit on them and tried to think of several ways to dispute their claim, the biggest one being, "if it's a platonic relationship why even call yourselves a couple?" but Flynn put an end to the conversation. "Look guys, I don't mind if she has a 'same sex' relationship. If it is as 'platonic' and 'harmless' as they say it is, I welcome them keeping each other sane. If it's not… I welcome the threesome that can occur at anytime."_

"What? Women are allowed to have a same sex relationship but men aren't?" Peter said in mock seriousness.

"I didn't say that. As a matter of fact, you two would make a great couple and I'm happy for you," she countered before turning away.

"Good, because he's going to need some grounding when he realizes what a mistake dating a one girl for extended periods of time is." Which earned Jack a smack from Rapunzel.

"Look, don't knock it till you try it, and I do expect you to try it," Peter, contined when he saw Jack about to protest again, "Come on, now, you're the one saying this is the time to 'live life to the fullest and try new things.'"

"Yeah, things that don't tie you down. I want to be free, riding wherever the wind takes me, not tied down to any one person… Steady girlfriends always come with extra baggage."

Rapunzel scoffed, "Like boyfriends don't? Everybody brings baggage to a new relationship, whether it's romantic or not, especially if that relationship is a serious, long term one." She sat down next to Jack and looked into his eyes before continuing, "The trick is working through the baggage together, that's how you grow as a couple… or as friends. It's all about giving more than you take. You don't even have to like each other at first, but if you grow this way together, you can learn to love just about anyone."

"See," Jack said looking at Peter but pointing towards Rapunzel, "I can do what I want for now and if I decide I want to settle down, I just find a hot chick with the least amount of baggage possible. I fix the problems she has and we live happily ever after."

"That's not what I was saying at all," She replied. She worked through the conversation in her head to figure out where he could have possibly got that.

Peter rolled his eyes, "As realistic as that sounds… Zel you know any serious girls we can hook him up with?"

The brunnette matched his eye roll, "You can't just base it on how serious a person is, they have to have things they can talk about too." She gets up and grabs a notebook and pencil from her desk, "So let's make a list of things Jack likes and dislikes and then we can see if anyone comes to mind."

"I got this!" Peter says sitting up straight and crossing his ankles directly in front of his crotch so his knees were spread wide, "Skating, sailing, hockey, kids, pranking, games of all kinds, me, his other friends, messing with teachers, he seems to like detention, snowboarding, skating, I say that twice because I'm pretty sure any girlfriend of his would have to be able to ice skate… It's the only romantic thing he knows how to do. Let's see what else…"

"Hey, I could be romantic! You have to be to get the amount of girls I do."

"You mean the record high of two a month?" Rapunzel scoffs absentmindedly while writing the list down ferociously, "And if I recall correctly, you took both of those girls ice skating."

He held his hands up in defeat, "What can I say, it's easy. Especially when they don't know how to skate and they have to hold onto you the whole time. It's easier than bringing them to a scary movie!"

She stopped writing to shoot him a bewildered look, "You know, I don't think he's mature enough for a relationship…" Jack felt as if she were looking right through him with her squinted eyes, "I'm not sure he's comfortable with his own skin… I think he needs to be alone for a while and grow up."

Jack was still a bit uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him, but the trance was broken after those last two words when Peter gasped, "Why would you say anything so terrible! No one should ever grow up! When you grow up, your heart dies and you can't care about anything anymore!" He crossed the room to pull Jack's head to his chest, "Why would you ever say such a hurtful thing to someone so young! There, there, don't be afraid Jack, Peter won't let the big mean Wapunzel say anymore hurtful things." He looked down at her to deliver the last line, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Jack pushed his roommate off, "Alright cool it you two, let's just talk about something else huh? No more girlfriend talk, no more talk about growing up ok? Let's just talk about normal things… like…. how was your break Rapunzel?"

"It was great," she exuded, instantly her cheery self again, "My cousins came to live with us while I was at school last year. Because, you know, reasons… and it was fun to hang out with them again."

"Oh yeah aren't they going here too?" Jack asked, remembering her talking about it last semester after she found out her aunt and uncle had died. It had been a dark time for their friend group, and it was bittersweet that the girls had to go to school here. Terrible circumstances but she had always wanted to hang out with her cousins more, and now they would get that chance.

She grabed his arm in excitement, "Yes! And you have to meet them, they're awesome! You guys would love Anna, she's so goofy, although she often says too much… And Elsa is great! She can be a bit… cold, but she warms up when you get to know her. Oh and she's a junior and lives right down the hall!" She stood up and rushed to the door, "I could go get her now!"

But instead of exiting the room, she backpedals to avoid a short, blond girl in a green tank top and a short, darker green skirt. The girl looked up at the brunette and dropped her suitcase, squealing in delight as she embraces the girl in front of her, "Punzie! It's to see you, how have you been how was your summer?"

"It was great how was-"

"Peter!" she shouted while rushing towards the boy she called out to and throwing herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck. The poor boy made a choking noise as she pushed him back onto the bed, her body lining his, right leg wrapping around his. "Oh Peter, I've missed you so much how has your summer been? No wait, let me guess, same old same old trying to reel in those crAYzAY lost boys of yours huh? God those brats can really wear you down." She sat up, dragging him with her and positioning herself so she is sitting on his lap, "Don't worry, I know how much they mean to you so I totally forgive you for being slow while answering my messages on Facebook. Anyway my summer was fantastic! You will never guess who I hung out with all summer. Well, guess!"

"Er-"

"Aurora Beauty! You know, the most popular girl in school, super rich, tres chic and way hot! It was amazing, she gave me advice on how to make my life better all summer. You have to meet her, and her boyfriend Philip! You two would be best friends I just know it, and then we can all hang out and hit the gym together! It's great, I worked out with Aurora all summer, she has this pattern that is designed to make people lose weight. Between the workout routine and the diet we are on together I swear I've lost weight. Doesn't it look like I've lost weight."

She stood up for so Peter could respond to her, but didn't give him the chance and, instead, sat right back down on his lap and continued talking. Jack tried to tune her out and instead take in his surroundings.

"I mean Aurora still looks better than I do,"

_I can't believe Tink is acting this way, did she hit her head on the way home or something? _

"I swear he legs are perfect, and I wish she had some secret remedy to help me get bigger breasts."

_Holy shit, I think Aurora brainwashed her…_

"I know I'm petite, but sometimes small women have fucking huge boobs"

_Hold on, how is she wearing those flip flops?_

"and I think bigger boobs would look good on me… I have the curves for it…"

_The last time I talked to her she hated flip flops with the thing between the toes, unless you're showering because other shoes aren't practical._

"Anyway,"

_Then again, I wouldn't have pegged Tink for a girl who likes wearing skirts that short either._

"Aurora says that her no carb diet is like the best way of losing weight."

_Poor Peter, he looks like a deer in the headlights. Man what a perfect combination of fear and shock._

"It's just tough because you have to take into account all of the things that have carbs in them,"

_It would be funny if it weren't so sad._

"Like croutons,"

_Oh man Rapunzel!_

"It's kind of similar to a gluten free diet."

_I swear that girl's face is better than a picture, it conveys a million words._ Her mouth was hanging open in shock but her eyes were betraying more anger, disgust and an overwhelming amount of hurt with every sentence that came out of the blond girl's mouth.

"Only, Aurora says you might be able to actually develop an allergy to gluten if you do that diet."

_Whoa, what was that?_ He thought directing his attention back to the conversation.

"And that would be totally gross, to break out in hives like every time you eat anything with gluten in it."

_Ok, I always figured Aurora was stupid, and I know those two goons she hangs out with are, but geez I didn't know it was contagious!_

"And besides, what even is gluten?"

_Is she…._

"I'm pretty sure it's wheat, but then so are carbs, so really, what is the difference?"

_No, she couldn't..._

"One has a better chance of causing allergies than the other?"

_Oh Jesus Christ_

"IDK, all I know is that most of the food I eat now is so bland!"

_Nah, she can't actually be-_

"So don't take me on any dates out to eat…"

_DATES?!_

"I'll get sooo depressed!"

_Oh my god she is! She's dumbing herself down so Peter will fall for her! Why would she do that? Did that bitch plant that idea in her brain._

"But that's besides the point, I figure if I do everything Aurora does, I could eventually look half as good as she does…"

_Ok, did I just hear that right?_

"That's a pretty reasonable goal, don't you think?"

_Bullshit Tink, you've always looked better than that bitch!_

He wasn't aware that last thought was said out loud until everyone in the room was looking at him. So Jack did the only thing he could do, "I mean, yeah Aurora is taller and uh, fuller, but your just a different type of woman. It's not a bad different, in fact I know tons of guys who prefer small girls… Besides, I've always enjoyed hanging out with you more than her and that is more important to me."

"Oh please," she scoffed, _OK, not what I was expecting…_ "Says the boy whose eyes are drawn to every nice ass in yoga pants. Flattery will get you nowhere," at the last line she turned her nose to the ceiling before turning back to Peter.

Jack looked back to Rapunzel, she had closed her mouth while stared at him, her eyes trying desperately to convey her thoughts to him. As if she were saying, "_Who is this and what has she done with my roommate?"_ Her face just conveyed an overwhelming amount of sadness that was definitely too much emotion for one person to handle.

_She looks like she lost her best friend forever… No, that's not going to happen we'll break this spell, we'll get her back. Time for a little fun._ He glanced around the room a bit before his eyes fell on the list they had been making earlier and he winced, _Even if it is at my own expense, _"So Zel, should I add that to the list?" he picks up the list and pencil and mock writes, "'Needs to be fun to hang around,' or does that conflict with what Peter requires in a girl?"

That got Tink's attention immediately, "What did you say about Peter and girls?"

"Oh nothing, just some guy talk… You know, he thinks serious girls are the ones we childish boys need to gravitate towards for relationships."

She smiled brightly at this, "Perfect," _again, not what I was expecting,_ "I'll have you know Petey, that I am very serious about this diet, and about you meeting Philip and Aurora so what do you say? Want to go now?"

"No!" Peter said, finally finding his voice and standing up, "I'm not interested in meeting either of them… Aurora's stuck up and Philip has less of a concept of personal space than I do!"

"Besides," Rapunzel said, stepping in the middle of the three of them, "Tink, don't you have to get the rest of your stuff?"

"Oh yeah, I do, and I could totally use some help," she looked pointedly at Peter but her roommate stepped in again.

"I can help you, after all, what are roommates for?"

"And besides," Jack started, while pulling his own roommate towards him, "we need to organize our room better. This was a nice break but we really need to get a move on now…" he pulled Peter by his green shirt out the door, "We want to have it partially done by the time orientation starts, so we need to get to that now… See you girls later! Hey roomie, I'll race ya!" Neither of them glanced back as they rushed out of that awkward situation. When they got back to their room, they shut the door and turned to each other, "What the hell was that?"

"I think you mean who the hell was that, because it wasn't Tink."

"No, I meant what. I don't think it was human!"

"Well she's been acting weird all summer but, I didn't know it had gotten that bad."

"You saw her over the summer and didn't stop this?"

"No, it was all on Facebook…. Haven't you been on?"

"Not too much, been trying to stay out of the house as much as possible, only went on to answer messages and saw a stray photo or status here and there… Not the point, what's up with Tink?"

"I have no idea man. What was she doing back there?" Peter looked up at Jack, eyes searching for an answer and begging to told whatever he's thinking is wrong.

"She was hitting on you."

"UGH!" the redhead flopped down on his bed, "I was afraid of that. Doesn't she know I have a girlfriend?!"

"She probably thought you were joking around!"

"Why does everyone think that?!" He sat up and got serious, pointing a finger at Jack, "Don't answer that! What am I going to do?!"

"I don't know man, this new… thing, is terrifying…. But we'll get Tink back, don't you worry. I don't know how, but we will. We have to."

_I can't let anyone else down._


	4. Rapunzel

Rapunzel acted as though her key was lost in one of the boxes to give the boys plenty of time to leave. "Alright," She said and turned to face her roommate who had a disappointed expression on her face, "lead the way!"

Tink gave a small sigh before walking out of the room and waiting just outside for her roommate to lock the door, "There really isn't that much, we should be able to get it in a few runs and my dad should be helping soon, he just got distracted."

"No worries, I'm happy to help," Rapunzel responded with the biggest smile she could manage. The two walked silently for a bit but the brunette couldn't take awkward silence, "So, sounds like you had a good summer."

Tink's eyes lit up, "Yeah it was great. I hardly spent any time at the house but my parents were OK with it because I was hanging out with Aurora; you know how much influence she has. And it was great chilling with her! She taught me all kinds of things and gave me tons of advice. Man, she is nothing like what we thought she was; she's not an evil soul sucker at all. She's nice, sweet, and totally genuine. She just knows how to get what she wants and only puts people down to keep her position on the social ladder, but if you talk to her you'll see she really is cool."

"Oh please, she exploits people's weaknesses and makes them feel like shit about things their insecurities."

"Only so they'll know their place, seriously if you hit on her boyfriend or challenge her social position you deserve a little backlash. And nothing she does is that big a deal, if it was, she would get into trouble and that's never happened."

"Nobody does either of those things, they all know better, and she escapes trouble because of the seemingly infinite amount of wealth her father pours into this school."

"You just don't understand, she's not the bitch you make her out to be."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

Tink was right about one thing at least, her father had started talking to another parent but when he saw Rapunzel helping his daughter he rushed over to get the heaviest stuff. They grabbed some bags and boxes out of the car and made their way back up to the room silently.

_Two trips? No way. Maybe if we had a cart or something… Why did this girl bring so much stuff? She didn't have this last year. And god, _please_ tell me I'm not going to have to start hanging out with Aurora and her team of satellites. I don't care what Tink says about her, I've seen that girl tear perfectly innocent people apart just because she could. She's like a vicious and cruel predator, she can smell weakness and once she does, she uses it to destroy you. I can handle myself, and so can Eugene, Jack and Peter, but I still hate seeing it. Plus, with the school year starting anew, there will be students here for the first time. Students who don't know to watch out. Students like…_

_Students like Elsa, _Rapunzel gasped and put down the box and dropped the bag on the floor of their room beside Tink_._

_Anna, I'm not worried about… But Elsa… No, Aurora isn't that bad she wouldn't sink that far… Would she? I mean, even she has to have standards right? And Elsa would never look at her the wrong way, I mean she probably won't see her, her friends or her boyfriend at all, they're in totally different grades and everything. _

She followed Tink and her dad back out to the car to get more things. _But if Tink is hanging out with her, and brings her over to our dorm, and Elsa's there, hanging out with me… That could be enough. Oh my god! Elsa's beautiful, That could be enough to get Aurora's attention, and once you have that…_

Moving Tink in would definitely take three trips but not from a lack of effort on Rapunzel's part despite the fact she remained lost in her thoughts. _Once you have Aurora's attention, you are watched. She starts picking up on things, and after she finds what she wants, she blackmails you or just shouts out your insecurities so other people can do her dirty work for her. Although, I think her favorite way to hurt someone is to tear them down herself… She's sick like that, and I wouldn't put it past her to do it to Elsa._

Back at the room, Rapunzel realized exactly how much she carried and chuckled, _I don't know my own strength._ Biting her lip she looked at Tink who was about to leave for the car, "Hey, Tink?"

"What's up?" She said, looking right into Rapunzel's eyes, and, for a moment, she has her old roommate back.

The look almost made Rapunzel forget what she was going to say, _Man I miss her so much. _But the moment was gone when Tink started to look irritated at the brunettes hesitation. "I need to talk to my cousin for a minute. You know, the one I told you started living with me last year and is coming to school here with her sister this year? But I'll be right out to help after that."

"Oh," Tink said, eyes betraying how uninterested she was with this whole conversation, "yeah, don't worry about it. I think we can get the rest anyway, so take your time."

She left without another word and Rapunzel locked up their room before turning towards Elsa's. _ I'm probably overreacting, Elsa can handle herself._ Then she remembered her spring break last year, when someone made fun of Elsa because they saw her have a full blown panic attack. _It sent her into another one on the spot, and that's not good for her mind or her heart. And now with her parents being another sensitive subject… But Aurora wouldn't-_

She couldn't even finish that thought it was such a blatant lie, _Yeah, she would. And she doesn't even need a reason to do it. _

_OK, room 213 if I remember correctly, _she blew air up her face to push back some loose hair and knocked on her cousin's door, _OK, how am I going to tell her this?_

It opened quickly; a curious Elsa stood in the opening, "Is everything allright?"

"Of course, everything's alright," she smiled brightly, "Can't I just visit my cousin and see how she's doing?" When Elsa looked skeptical she continued, "Alright, I do need to tell you something, but I also need a distraction and that's not all that weird right?"

The blonde smiled and stepped back, allowing her cousin in. There were still boxes and bags piled around the bed, but the mess seemed more organized than Rapunzel's room. There was also more space on the already made, blue and white snowflake patterned, bed. She jumped onto it, crossing her fingers behind her head as she looked at the ceiling.

Elsa walked over and continued unpacking the boxes around her, "So how's your move in going?"

"Pretty good, got some stuff done before the boys came over to hang… Then my roommate came back."

"You don't sound as happy to see her as I thought you'd be."

Rapunzel sighed, "She's changed… a lot, and I don't know if I like her new transformation."

"No one could possibly change that much."

"No really," she propped her head on her hand to watch her cousin put clothes in the wardrobe, "she goes on and on about this girl who," she turned to make sure the door was closed, "I don't particularly care for."

She had Elsa's full attention now as she joined her cousin on the bed, "You not like someone?"

"Yeah, but this girl's a heinous bitch who feeds off of the despair of others."

The blonde blinked, shocked by her outburst, "That… is pretty scary coming from you."

"Trust me, I have seen this girl make other girls cry purely for her viewing pleasure."

"OK, wow… And you're afraid she's going to hurt your roommate?"

"No… Well, a little, but not really… I'm worried about you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open slightly in shock. She blinked and shook her head trying to find the logic in what her cousin just said, "Me… Why would... that's… I'm sorry, I'm confused. How did you get to that conclusion?"

"Because it seems like my roommate going to spend a lot of time with her. Maybe even my room, and if she's in my room and you're in my room, well… I'm afraid she's going to go after you."

"But, why would she do that?"

She rolled her eyes and sat up trying to get her cousin to take her seriously, "Did I not just tell you she's evil? There doesn't have to be a reason other than to watch you suffer. Although, if she needed a reason her boyfriend gives her plenty. She's insanely jealous and he doesn't know anything about personal space, so stay away from him too."

Elsa looked past Rapunzel with a far off gaze that said she wasn't seeing anything at all, "I just don't understand why people go out of their way to make another person's life miserable." She looked back to her cousin with a sad smile on her face, "It seems like a lot of work for very little gain."

"Meh," Rapunzel shrugged, "It's a social, political game for her. If she feels threatened by anything, she destroys it… And she feels threatened by everything she hasn't destroyed. Even then, she continues to break people down to either prove she can, or assert some sort of god complex she has."

"You seem to know a lot about her."

"She picked on me my freshman year. She's only a year older than us and I think the only people she isn't threatened by are the 8th graders… Although she might move away from all underclassmen now." She was going to end it there but her cousin still appeared concerned, "She was jealous of my hair, you remember how long it was, and wanted to date Eugene… We weren't dating at the time but she somehow thought making me look like an idiot would make her look good in his eyes. They actually did go on a date and Eugene made it such a bad experience for her she never bothered us again, well except for the occasional rude comment. He's very proud of that moment but don't bother asking him for the story because it changes every time."

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with her left hand, "Did you at least get the full story out of him?"

"I think so… But I can't tell you… Gotta let the man have some secrets, and we are talking about the same boy that doesn't want people knowing his real name."

"Ah, I feel privileged already. But getting back on topic, do you have a picture of this girl and or her boyfriend?"

"Um, no… but hold on," she grabbed out her phone and looked up Tink on facebook. Lo and behold, there were pictures of Aurora. _Not many of these have Tink herself in them,_ she thought as she scrolled through the "Soph to Jun Summer Break!" album, _but there are a lot of them._

Finally she came across a group shot of them laying on the beach and scooted closer to show it to her cousin, immediately pointing to a redheaded girl whose actual face was blocked by an umbrella she was setting up. "Alright, so that's Anastasia Tremaine, she's one of the dumbest people you will ever meet. A total follower who will do anything her mother, sister and Aurora say no matter how cruel it is, although I think that's because she doesn't have enough brain cells of her own." She moved her finger to point to a black haired girl next to her, "Drizella Tremaine, she has two Fendi purses and a silver lexus."

Elsa was giggling again at this point, but tried to remain serious as Rapunzel continued, "Seriously though, she's just as cruel on her own as Aurora is, for the same perverse reason of watching people suffer. The Tremaine are, as you probably guessed, sisters, but they have a step sister named Cinderella whom they both torture to no end. It's not even because she's dating a boy they both like, it started way before that. The worst part about it is their mother encourages it, like she's the textbook definition of 'evil step mother.'" She moved her finger to point out her roommate, "Oh and you know Tink right? Have you met her?"

"Once… when we dropped you off from spring break and you gave us a tour."

"Right, that time… Well she has definitely changed but I think my roommate is still in there so we won't talk about that. Anywho," she moved her finger to a blonde haired, drop dead gorgeous girl in the skimpiest bikini of the group, "evil takes a human form in Aurora Beauty. She knows everything about everyone…"

"Is that why her hair is so big?"

"Oh yes, it's full of secrets. Seriously though, she makes it her business to know everything. 'All the better to tear you to shreds my dear,'" she finished in a high pitch, witch like voice. "Or, that's what Jack, Pete and Eugene think at least. She collects secrets like some collect stamps, constantly and in a book. I don't even know how she knew about me being raised by a crazy woman for the first half of my life but she did and she isn't afraid to throw low blows."

"Wait," Elsa looked Rapunzel straight in the eyes, "she actually made you feel bad about that? You couldn't control it! Does she not have any standards?"

"Nope. She'll use anything she can get her hands on. I mean, at least with me I knew why she was doing it. Thatdoesn'texcuseher," she rushed knowing Elsa was about to say the exact same thing, "But I've heard rumors of Drizella destroying a person's life for the shits and giggles… I think Aurora actually reigns her in a bit. I know I said she was evil and likes to make people suffer, but she likes power more and will just harvest and store the secrets for future use. So stay away from both of them. Oh and Aurora's boyfriend," she pointed to the only boy in the picture. "Like I said, no concept of personal space and Aurora's insanely jealous."

"If these people are this bad how are they still in school?"

"That would be Daddy Beauty, a big patron of the school so none of them ever get in trouble."

"Is that why Tink started hanging out with her?"

_Damn, she really knows how to ask the hard questions,_ "I don't think so. I mean, I'm sure her dad is tickled pink with the idea of one of his many daughters is hanging around someone with so much power and wealth; not many of his kids have any drive to leave home or do anything with their lives. I think Tink has always been envious of the popular kids, even though we all joked around about how dumb they were. It's just something she's always wanted and Aurora lives in her town, she probably saw an opportunity and took it."

"I'm sorry for the loss of your friend," Elsa said, causing Rapunzel to look up from the picture she didn't realize she was still staring at.

"Hey, she's not gone forever," she smiled at her cousin but it fled as quickly as it came, "I just hope she's not too far gone we can't get her back. But this isn't about her, this is about you." She turned her body to face Elsa squarely and the blonde mimicked the motion, "Promise me you will try to stay away from them, just don't give them any reason to attack you." 

"I don't know whether I should be touched or offended that you don't think I can handle myself."

Rapunzel didn't waiver, and didn't say a word. She didn't bring up any of Elsa's massive weaknesses or further try to explain why she should stay away. She didn't need to, and Rapunzel could see how grateful her cousin was for not bringing it up.

"But if it would make you feel better, I promise to be careful. Especially around them."

"Good," Rapunzel said, satisfied. Her cousin avoided lying when she could and would always do her best to make good on a promise. "Well, I'm going to go continue giving social counseling to my roommate. I think she needs to remember how awesome her old friends are, especially compared to Aurora so I will see you later." She started to leave but hesitated at the door, "For orientation, come to my dorm and we can go together, OK?"

Elsa nodded and they said their goodbyes before Rapunzel shut the door and headed back to her room. _Who knows, maybe she can take care of herself. She gets all defensive for Anna, she just needs to defend herself in the same way. And I can introduce her to Jack and Peter, they'll defend her if anything comes up. Especially now that they're pissed at what Aurora did to Tink. Let's not think about that… Think about… Organizing! Right. It's… 10:10… Orientation is at noon so let's have most of the stuff organized by then._

She entered her room with a will to work that was destroyed instantly by her roommate saying, "Flynn's here."

Rapunzel deflated, "What…"

Tink gave her a dirty look, as if repeating herself was an effort she didn't want to waste her breath on, "I said Flynn is here. In the building, moving in… Came shortly after you left. I told him I'd let you know."

She jumped up and down with new found excitement, a squeal that would have embarrassed anyone else left her lips as she jumped up and down. Cleaning her room was forgotten, "Thanks, I'm going to go see him. Unless you want to talk about how you've been. We haven't seen each other in a while and we didn't really talk all summer."

"No, I'm actually going to visit Aurora… She just got in and wants some company while she unpacks." 

"Oh, that's nice, is she going to come over here and help you unpack?"

"Why would she do that? She'll probably be busy with Phillip later," she said it as if using one's "friends" was the simplest thing in the world, not to mention the dirty look that accompanied the statement which made Rapunzel's heart sink.

Rapunzel just backed out of the room, "Riiiight, well, I'll see you later I guess." The brunette didn't know what she was looking for, but she didn't expect Tink to just lock the door and walk away, without another word.

She watched her roommate disappear into the stairwell before Rapunzel followed, sulking the whole way. Her mind, raced and turbulent, was so cluttered with stormy thoughts, she almost walked by her boyfriend's room, but he called her back to reality by rushing over to wrapping her in a hug.

"I've missed you, blondey."

She took in his scent and sighed, _At least he hasn't changed drastically,_ "I missed you too." She looked up and stared into his eyes for a beat before getting onto her tippy toes to kiss him.

The moment engulfed her and made her forget about all of her problems and worries. But it was short lived, courtesy of Jack and Peter's calls for them to get a room.

"Make me, fuckers," Eugene threw back at them before Rapunzel dipped him low and kissed him again. This earned gagging sounds from across the hall, where the two pranksters roommed. She pulled him back up as the boys began to enact deaths worthy of Shakespearean actors. Flynn, who was grinning at this, deepened his smile when his gaze returned to her.

She smiled back at him for a moment, then turned her attention to the boys, "Peter, don't you have a new girlfriend? We can't be that gross anymore."

"Yeah," he said, grabbing onto his bed to pull himself back up, "but I know not to make everyone in the immediate vicinity die by hormonal radiation disorder."

"Oh right, HRD. The disease you made up so we would feel bad for enjoying each other's company," Eugene said, looping his arm around his girlfriend's back and placing his hand on her hip, showing the two would stand firm.

"Well, you two are the cutest couple I know," Jack stated.

"Hey!" Peter threw a pillow at his roommate for the comment.

"I haven't seen you and Wendy together but if you keep telling me how wonderful she is, I'll make it a point not to see it, ever," he said pointedly to his roommate. Redirecting his attention to across the hall, he continued, "But you have to admit, you can go a little over the top with the PDA. And yes, before you say it, today is an exception. We were just messin' with ya."

Eugene moved into the other boys' room so he was right in front of Jack and put his hands on the blue tee-shirt clad shoulders, "Oh Jack, you'll understand when you find true love."

"Right, so never, since true love doesn't exist."

"Always the skeptic."

"I don't know," Rapunzel said, moving into the doorway of the tricksters' room and leaning against it, "I've heard you can be quite the romantic. I think you do believe."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah and the tooth fairy exists. Come on Peter, help me out here."

"I don't know man," the roommate responded, holding up his hands, "they make a compelling argument."

"They aren't making any argument…"

"Exactly!" Peter clapped both Eugene and Jack's backs and glanced back and forth between the two sets of eyes.

"Then why are you on their side?" Jack said, pulling away and moving to the far side of the bed.

"Because they're adorable and I miss Wendy."

"Traitor," Jack scoffed, "So how are things with Tink going?"

"Tink? Tink Bell? What's wrong with her?" Eugene said looking back toward his girlfriend.

Rapunzel sighed and stepped into the room. She was going to try and sit on Jack's bed but saw it was covered in empty boxes and piles of clothes yet to be put away. Instead, she decided to just lean against the wall, "It's worse than we thought… I'm afraid we might not be able to save her."

"Woah, hold on. What happened? Is she sick or something?"

"Oh, she's sick alright," Rapunzel continued, her face darkening, "She's caught Plasticity, courtesy of Aurora Beauty."

Jack leaned across the bed for a high five that Rapunzel walked over to accept, "Perfect reference."

"I'm lost," Flynn said looking between the three.

"Tink's been hanging out with Aurora all summer and now she's becoming her clone," Jack said.

Flynn responded with, "Why would she do that?" at the exact same time Peter said, "You don't know that."

"Peter! She threw herself on you like you were her Phillip! What do you call that?" Jack cried out back at his roommate.

"Well, OK, yeah. But I don't think she intentionally hurts people."

"Yet." Jack finished for him.

"But why would she do that?" Flynn asked again.

"I don't know Jack, the way she looked at me today…" Rapunzel said, ignoring her boyfriend as she made a spot for herself on the bed, "I think she could hurt people and I'm not sure she would need a good reason to do it."

Each boy started speaking at the same time but she only caught what Eugene said as he came to kneel in front of her, "Are you OK?"

When she didn't answer right away he scooped her up and sat on the bed himself, placing her on his lap. She sighed and the other two quieted down to listen, "I guess I'm just scared… She's changed so much… And I know change is a part of life but I think she's changed for the worse and I'm afraid I won't be able to get my friend back."

Eugene held her to his chest and rubbed her back, but she didn't cry, she was too lost in thought and only hugged him back. Finally she continued, "I'm also afraid of Aurora and her satellites hanging around the room…"

"Hey, don't worry about that. I made the ultimate sacrifice of forever having 'dated Aurora' on my record so she would leave you alone."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's Elsa."

Peter said, "Who?" at the same time Jack questioned, "Your cousin?" and Eugene wondered, "Why?"

Rapunzel sighed, "Yeah, my cousin. You know how Aurora likes to tear people apart for really shitty reasons… And if she's in the room at the same time as Elsa..."

"I see your point," Peter winced.

"Did you warn her?" Jack asked.

"Of course I did… right after I thought about it. I'm just afraid it won't be enough."

"Well, so long as she doesn't give her a reason to-"

Jack was cut off by Eugene's raised hand, "Dude, have you seen her cousin? She can only be compared to a summer's day… Hot as _balls_!" When Rapunzel smacked him he quickly added, "Which is purely an objective opinion because I have the greatest girlfriend in the world." He looked down and saw her glare at him and finished with, "Besides, you know I have a thing for brunettes."

"Yet I was blonde when we met, thus your nickname for me."

"We also didn't start dating right when we first met."

She rolled her eyes but seemed to forgive him, "_Anyway_, he's right and we all know Aurora is _that_ shallow."

"No kidding, I've seen kiddy pools deeper than she is," Peter said, which earned a small smile from Rapunzel.

She sighed and leaned against her boyfriend again, "What am I going to do?"

"I?" Jack asked, deciding to follow Flynns previous motion to comfort, he kneels in front of her. Peter then used his roommate to make a two man totem pole with Peter's head propped on his hands, elbows on Jack's head. "_We_ are not going to let you and your cousin take on the big bad wolf and her army of minions alone."

"Yeah, when have I _ever_ said no to a damsel in distress?" Eugene asked looking down at her, "And when was the last time I turned my back on you?"

Rapunzel laughed as Peter continued, "Besides, we're going to have to go into battle anyway? Tink has been behind enemy lines for too long and the evil harpies brainwashed her! And _we_ never leave a man behind!"

"Thank you guys! I'm sure Elsa and Tink will be-"

Rapunzel was cut off by a girl coming in with a stack of boxes that towered above her head and impeded her ability to see, "Man, am I glad they leave the doors open for you around here!"

She dropped the boxes to the floor and looked shocked at all the other stuff in the room before her eyes fell to the four people in the room. The girl had red hair that was half up in a ponytail with the rest framing her face. She was sporting a big mustard yellow tee-shirt, black jeans and yellow converse.

Her eyes moved quickly to each member of the group before she placed her left hand on her hip and pointed at them with the right, "Um, excuse me. What on earth are you doing in _my_" she placed her fingers on her chest at this, palm raised above, "room."

"Your room?!" Peter and Jack exclaimed together.

"Whoa, lady I think you're confused," she arched one eyebrow at him but Eugene persisted, "this is an all guys floor."

"And it's our room," Jack continued as he and Peter got up to defend their territory.

"Um," she looked up at the ceiling and back down at them, finger to her chin as if in thought, "no. Room 113, my room."

Rapunzel got up at this point to stop the boys from doing something they'd regret, "Well can you show us the paper with your assignment on it?"

"Of course I can!" She declared and began rummaging through the bag on her back, "I don't know how you even got into this room because I know for a **fact** it's mine. I'm really going to have to tell the people in charge here that they need to…" she paused the rant when she looked at the paper, "OHSONOFA- I am so sorry, I'm in room _2_13. Oh wow, I'm an idiot… Again… Wow, I'm just… I am so sorry!"

She shoved the paper back into her bag and leaned down to pick up the boxes but Rapunzel cut her off, "So you're Anastasia?"

The girl blinked at her, straightening up again and squinting at the brunette, "And how do you know that?"

"Room 213, that's my cousin's room. Here let me help you with those and I'll show you where it is."

"Oh, thanks. Um, you can call me Anya, and, uh, here." She grabbed one of the boxes and gave it to Rapunzel, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No, I'd love to, and my name's Rapunzel by the way," she took the box and made her way to the door, turning when she reached it, "I'll see you guys later, and thanks for cheering me up!"

The boys said "you welcome" in various ways as both girls left. She could hear the banter begin as she turned out of the door.

"They seem nice," Anya started before they even made their way down the hall, "and, again, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"They are, and no worries. I think we were about to segway into another conversation anyway."

"Ah, so I can't read but I have good timing."

Rapunzel laughed, "Hey, timing is everything."

"Yeah, I'd rather be lucky than good. So what's your cousin like anyway?"

"Oh, she's cool, although she can come off as cold when you first meet her… When she warms up you can see she's a good person. You just have to give her time."

"Riiiiiight. And by 'cold' do you mean like the silent type or the 'I innately dislike everything' bitchy kind."

"The silent type. She likes her privacy."

"So she came to a boarding school?"

"She and her sister followed me, and there's a lot of opportunities here for her with the ability to take college classes at an actual college."

"Oof, why would anyone in their right mind want to take college classes in high school? Is she a masochist?"

Rapunzel giggled again, "No, she just has a lot of drive."

"And no desire for a social life." Rapunzel opened her mouth to respond but they had reached their destination and Anya continued, "Is she in there or do I have to dig out my key?"

In response Rapunzel simply kicked at the door and yelled to her cousin, "Hey Elsa, open up!"

They heard shuffling in the room but the door was opened quickly, replaced by a very concerned looking Elsa, "Rapunzel did something-" she trailed off as she noticed Anya.

"Hey roomie, mind getting out of the way so we can put this stuff down?"

The blonde's eyebrows shot up but she stepped out of the way to let them pass. Anya went first and gave her a smirk and a "thanks." When her back was turned Elsa shot a questioning look to Rapunzel, right eyebrow quirked to which the brunette shrugged.

After Anya put her stuff down, she put both hands behind her back to give the spine a good crack. Only when that was done did she turn back around to her roommate, "So, Elsa?" When the girl in question answered she stuck out her right hand, "Great, I'm Anastasia, your new roommate. But seriously, call me Anya, everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you," she replied taking the hand and wincing when the grip was too tight, "do you need help getting the rest of your stuff?"

"Oh, no. My grandmama had the rest of my stuff sent over already but it won't be delivered until after orientation."

"Wow, I didn't even know that was an option," Rapunzel said, dumbfounded.

"I think it's only for people who are coming in by plane."

"Really? Where are you from?" Elsa asked.

"France. Well, Russia originally but I've been living with my grandmama ever since we got reunited." Anya looked back at the two cousins who were shocked, confused and staring at her for an explanation. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, we've got plenty of time, if you're interested in sharing," Elsa said, moving to sit on her bed which made Rapunzel realize the blonde's side of the room was completely organized.

_Damn, how did she do that so quickly?! _"Actually," She started drawing both sets of eyes to her, "I would love to hear the story but I have to go organize my room… We can't all be speedy unpackers like my cous here."

Elsa looked at her with eyes that begged her to stay a bit longer. More specifically, the stare implored her not to leave her alone with this total stranger. Rapunzel also detected a tiny bit of fear behind the gaze. _Oh well, this will probably be a good experience for her,_ she thought as she backed toward the door, "So I'll see you both at orientation?"

"Probably not, I'm going to catch up with some friends I have here but I'm sure I'll see you around," Anya said, not bothering to look up from the boxes she was unpacking.

"Cool, see you both later. Bye!" she stepped out of the room and shut the door quickly, seeing Elsa open her mouth to object. Not wanting to be in the hall in the event Elsa decides to follow her, Rapunzel ran to her room, opened the door quickly and closed it when she was inside.

_Geeze Elsa, I know you don't like meeting new people but she isn't going to eat you._ She chuckled, shook her head and glanced about the room. It was exactly as she and her roommate left it… _NO! I can't think about Tink now I need to get this room done!_ She dove into her work with new vigor, and this time, no one was there to deter her.


	5. Merida

***Warning* views expressed in this chapter might not reflect that of the author *Warning***

* * *

It had taken Merida a while to get her mom off of the phone, and she continued to vent about the ordeal to Hiccup the whole walk to the cafeteria, which was starting to crowd with families. She stayed in a prickly mood all through breakfast, taking it out on anyone unfortunate enough to get in her way. _"Seriously? Why don't these people eat somewhere else."_ When they were finished, Merida was desperate to get away from the crowds of people who were "just too full of themselves and caught up in the moment" so Hiccup took her to see the maintenance man, his boss and family friend, Gobber Blech. She had apologized for losing her cool earlier as they got close to the room the man called home. Hiccup said he understood, and that if she didn't want to come in with him he would understand that too, but she said it was fine and she wanted to.

It was great at first, Gobber's hobby was making medieval weapons which were then used in the Traditional Sports Competition practices and games. The TSC was a traditional club that fought other schools in old fashion sports like sword fighting and archery. Merida, having been eager to join this club since 8th grade, had jumped at the opportunity to see and try out the new gear. However, the group conversation quickly moved on to job related things only Hiccup and Gobber could talk about.

By 10:25 Merida was dying of boredom. She tried to be courteous to her friend and his one other friend in the world, but she really wasn't interested in how the boilers in the school could be fixed if they ever broke. _Seriously? How did the conversation go from weapons and sports to this? I mean, at least when they were talking about ways to make Gobber proper prosthetics, instead of that hook hand and peg leg, it was a bit interesting. But _radiators_?_ _What is wrong with this boy? How can Hiccup talk more about radiators than weapons?! _

She glanced down at her phone again, 10:26. _UGH! Alright, I'll give them until 10:30 and if they don't start talking about something else, I'll leave. OK, good plan. I should probably come up with some sort of excuse though. It would be rude for me to just leave and while I'm fine with that in normal situations, Dragon Bait over there would take it the wrong way. Hmm, I could say I want to go get to know Anna. Yeah that'll work. And maybe I can save Hiccup's social skills by suggesting he either join me and make a friend or go make nice with his roommate. Brilliant, good plan. Alright, how much longer?_

She looked back at her phone, 10:27. _Oh for the love of… I'm not waiting!_

"Weeeellllll," she stood up straight and grabbed both of their attention, _Hope that wasn't an important part in the conversation_, "I think I should go fight the crowds and get to know my roommate more before orientation. I would say you should do the same Hiccup but I wouldn't want to pull you away from your job."

"Now, way would he be needen to get to know yer roommate?"

"She means I should get to know my roommate, but I'm not all that interested in seeing him yet."

Merida rolled her eyes, "You'll need to face him eventually."

"I know… Just not right now." he shrugged, "Besides, I think Anna and I could become friends so I'd like to get to know her too."

"Well, you're welcome to come, Dragon Bait."

"Ai but don't let your roommate scare you away. You just need to be less…. This," Gobber said opening up one hand palm up, mimicking the motion as best he could with his hook.

Merida started laughing at the scene but tried unsuccessfully to stifle it.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup whined, disgruntled.

"Yes," Gobber continued pointing at him, "stop being you." He finished it with a gentle poke that still made Hiccup stumble backward.

He righted himself quickly and squinted at his boss, "Oh, I see." Standing on his tippy toes, he pointed at the man, "You sir, are playing a dangerous game keeping all of," he stepped back and bared his arms in an attempt to look strong, "this… raw viking power back!"

Unimpressed, Gobber merely said, "I'll take my chances," before grabbing him, gently, by the shirt and hooking Merida by the shoulder, "Now, you two go make nice with your roommates… or her roommate, and leave me to the last few hours of peace I have left before I have to deal with the whiny brats that just moved in."

He pushed them out the door and waved goodbye before shutting them out of his room. Hiccup, who was only just able to keep himself upright by windmilling his arms for a good foot, righted and dusted himself off before looking back at her, "So… to your room?"

"Unless you want me to help with your roommate," she punched one fisted hand into her open palm to emphasize her point.

"No! Nononono… no need for that," he he waved his hands in front of him as if trying to ward away her physical assault, or dispel any violent thoughts, "let's just go get to know Anna. OK?"

She shrugged and started walking off, "Alright, but don't let that jerk walk all over you. Stand up for yourself, even if you need to lean on me to do it."

They continued to work their way to the dorm and Merida got more and more annoyed at the people that "didn't know how to walk."

"Seriously?! These people need to get off our campus. What I wouldn't give to smack some of these idiots!"

Hiccup chuckled, "With your bow? "

"Preferably… Everything's better with a bow."

He chuckled again and stepped to the side so a family could get by, before walking into Merida's dorm and proceeding to her room, "You think Anna will have a problem with you keeping your bow in your room?"

"Better not because it's not changing. Besides, it's kept in a locked metal box and I hide the key so, she really has no reason to complain… You don't suppose that music is coming from _my_ room do ya?"

_I mean it _is_ getting louder but I didn't take her for one to blast music. And who blasts Taylor Swift?_

Sure enough, the music was loudest when they were standing right outside her doorway, and the song was very clearly "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.

"Seriously? Taylor Swift?! I'm going to have to show that girl some real music while she's here!" Merida exclaimedin a way that left no room for debate.

"Says the girl who primarily listens to bagpipes?"

She tapped him lightly and it still made him sidestep to catch himself, "That's not all I listen too."

They continued to listen and Hiccup noticed Anna's voice joining the melody at different intervals, "She has a great voice."

"Mmm. Wait, that song's over; let's see if it gets any better."

They waited half a beat for the new song to come on and were greeted to the melody of "We Will Rock You."

"Ahhh. Now this, I can get behind!" Merida nodded in approval, "So she isn't completely lost."

"What version is this though, it doesn't sound like Queen."

She listened carefully and found he was right, the voice was too low pitch and the accent was off. When other strange voices started taking over, they realized what it was.

"Oh hell no! Not Glee!" She flung the door open making Anna jump up into a kneeling position on her bed, and squeal as if she had been caught naked. Merida didn't give her time to recover from the shock, "You know there is a better version of this song right?"

Her roommate just stared blankly at her. Rolling her eyes, Merida turned, grabbed Hiccup by his shirt and pulled him forward, "Tell her she has horrible taste in music!"

"Um," he scratched the back of his neck nervously before relaying the message, "she wants to tell you the original's better."

"Oh, thank goodness," Anna sighed, visibly relieved that was the only problem, "Yeah, my sister says the same thing… about most of the Glee songs actually."

"Your sister has some taste," Merida mumbled, "what is it, exactly, that you're trying to do?"

"Um," Anna bit her lower lip and looked desperately toward Hiccup.

"She wants to know why you're on your bed with the sheets bunched up under you."

"Oh. I'm trying to make my bed."

Hiccup tried to catch his laughter in his fist but Merida never had any problem speaking her mind, "That would probably be easier if you got off the bed." She winced as the song changed again, to Icona Pops "I Love It."

"Wait, what?!" Anna looked completely bewildered as she stared at her roommate.

"You could put the sheets on better if you weren't sitting on them."

"Ohthankgoodness! I thought you said…" her face turned red at what she thought Merida had said, "nevermind."

"What did you think I said?"

She raised her hands in defense, "Nothing, forget I said anything," and turned back to the bed.

"How are you planning on doing that if you're on the sheets?"

"How can't I? It's the only way I can get it to stay down there, and get it up here," she responded, stretching her body so it was parallel to the bed as she pulled the end of the sheet to its place. Just as she was getting one corner tucked under the head of the mattress, another corner came up, "Darn it!" She switched sides and tried again, slower and more delicately, while Hiccup and Merida looked on in amusement, "Come on, stay down, stay down. Damn it!" she exclaimed when the same scenario played out again.

Hiccup chuckled again, "Here, let us help you."

"Don't bring me into this. I want to see if her vocabulary will escalate to 'fuck it' if we leave her."

"Come on Mer," he said giving her a look. The song ended as he walked over to Anna's bed and was replaced by "Your Song" by Elton John.

When Merida realized it too was the glee version, she groaned and moved to get her own iPod, "I'm not helping her until we get some good music in here, tell her to turn that shit off!"

"She's fine with helping you but was wondering if she could put on some… different music," Hiccup translated, clearly uncomfortable being in the middle of this conflict.

If Anna sensed any tension, she didn't show it, "Oh, sure. I don't have a problem listening to new music and if you hate mine that much…"

"I do."

"Then you're going to hate waking up in the mornings, hehehe…" she smiled nervously and ran her fingers across the side of her head, trying to tuck in any loose strands of hair. "'Cause I… wake up to… music… Not that I have to get up to music, well I mean, I like to. Not that I actually get up when the alarm goes off." she moved toward the iHome and pulled out her iPod, "Anyway, not _all_ of my music is bad and we'll have to listen to it sometime. We can't get through the whole semester on your music right?"

"Well, that depends. I fully believe I'm going to have you listening to good music by the end of the semester. Plus I've got plenty of music to last us."

Hiccup just shook his head, "I don't know Mer, it sounds like her sister has been trying to convert her for a while."

"Nah," Anna waved her hand dismissively at the idea, "She just lets me know and then leaves my musical preferences alone."

"Yeah, no," Merida said as she put on her own iPod, "that's going to change starting right now."

A song with plenty of instruments, heavy on the drums and guitar but with some piano thrown in, blared through the speakers and Hiccup rushed over, with a hand over one of his ears, to turn it down.

"Oi, dragon bait, what are you doing?"

"Merida, you know I love the Deadly Nadders, but _that_ was too loud."

"I agree with Hiccup on that one," Anna said as she too brought her hands away from her ears.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Like I'll ever trust your taste in anything music related again. Let me guess, you like Justin Bieber too?"

"Did she ask if I liked Justin Bieber?" Anna asked Hiccup who nodded, "Absolutely not! Who likes Justin Bieber? That guy's a terrible human being."

"Well, at least you're not a totally lost cause," Merida chuckled, "now let's get this sheet on."

She went to the other end of the bed, grabbed two corners of the sheet, and pulled it into place. When that was done she gave them a significant look that said 'Are you helping or what?' Moving quickly, they each grabbed a corner and allowed her to secure the other end.

"Ah ha! Take that you evil fitted sheet!" Anna pointed at the bed in victory before sliding off. It was pretty clear she wasn't used to putting sheets on the bed by herself but the other two just kept helping her, without saying anything, until it was done. The pattern was floral and reminded Merida of spring, but Anna finished it off by putting a little white snowman near the pillow, making a strange contrast of seasons. "Thanks. You guys rock!"

"Yeah, we know. You're welcome," Merida said at the same time Hiccup awkwardly replied, "No, that? That was nothing. Anyone else would have done the same; we aren't that great."

To which the curly redhead slapped him gently upside the head, "Speak for yourself dragon bait, I'm pretty cool."

He scoffed and didn't bother to translate, but instead looked back at Anna who had sat back down on the bed and was tapping her closed fists together, glancing back and forth between the two with a smile on her face. "What?" he asked.

"Are you two… you know… dating?"

_Are we… what?_ There was a pause in the room while both Merida and Hiccup stared at her with similar shocked expressions. Then they looked at eachother for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Merida couldn't see anything with her eyes closed as she doubled over, clutching her stomach in her fit, but she could hear Hiccup howling along with her. "Oh god. Oh god, no. No, why… that would be… no way, never… not me… me and… Bwahahah!" She fell against her own bed and slid down, trying desperately to give Anna a proper answer in between her bouts of laughter, "Me? Me and dragon bait? There's just… There's no way that would _ever_ happen!"

"Oh, gee, thanks," she heard Hiccup retort, having recovered faster.

His tone forced her to calm down enough to reply, "Aw, come on dragon bait. There's no way we'd be able to stand dating each other, and a boyfriend is the _last_ thing I need right now. I just need to focus on training and IF I were going to date anyone, they would need to be able to help with that. Even then, it probably wouldn't be worth it and you definitely couldn't help in that department. You take one look at sports equipment and get tired. Besides, you've got As-_trid_."

"Who's Astrid?" Anna asked.

Hiccup blushed and scratched the back of his neck as he sat down on the floor, "Oh, she's nobody really. Well not _nobody_, she's, ah, she's _somebody_ but she's um. She's a sophomore-"

"That Hiccup absolutely adores," Merida interrupted.

"But you'll probably never meet her…" he continued, "she wouldn't even know me if our families weren't so close."

"Aw, so you guys were childhood friends?" Anna asked, wanting to know all the details. _And guessing by those love songs, she's already dreaming up ways they're going to get together,_ Merida thought, still smiling at the absurd thought of her dating Hiccup.

"If you use the term loosely enough… we only ever hang out when our parents were meeting. She can't even give me the time of day."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not-"

"No seriously, I asked her one time, she just kept walking."

"Couldn't be that you're so quiet," Merida scoffed.

"No seriously, she just ignores me, but I don't want to talk about it. What about you Anna? Any boys, or girls, or, um, I don't know."

"No, no boyfriend for me. I kinda hope that'll change this year but who knows," she shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Anna slid to the floor to sit with them and break the awkwardness, "So, did you guys go to school here last year too?"

"Yeah," Merida responded, "That's when I met this one." She nudged Hiccup with her foot.

"Cool, so you like it here?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Yeah, it's OK. All of my dad's friends send their kids here and a family friend was able to get me a job."

Merida nodded, "They've got a great sports program."

"Really? What sports do you play?" Anna asked when Hiccup had translated.

"Archery, sword fighting, horseback riding, rock climbing and cross country mostly. I'm hoping to get onto the competitive, traditional sports team this year. That's the one where most of those sports are covered and other traditional schools compete against us. It's a really big deal and people rally around it. Now that I'm a freshman I can try out; I've been practicing all summer and last year."

Hiccup translated again but Anna was clearly impressed at the list even beforehand he finished. "Yup, that's a lot. Everybody has to choose a sport to play right?"

"Not necessarily," Hiccup answered, "you have to either join a sport, club, have a job or enroll in a college level course, but only juniors and seniors can do that. Typically, freshmen and eighth graders aren't allowed to have jobs campus either so it's just clubs or sports for us."

"Hmm, I have no idea what I want to join."

"Well, that's what orientation's for. You can look around for ideas then try them out for the first couple of weeks," Merida said.

"Wait what? Did she say orientation?"

"Yeah, see you're getting it," Hiccup said.

"Oh no, what time is it?!" she jolted up and looked at the clock on her iHome, _11:37_, "Ohnoohnoohno, we have to go! We're going to be late! Come one get-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door and clapped her hands over her mouth when she looked at it. Merida rolled her eyes, got up and opened the door to see a young, brunette girl she knew to be their RA, Belle.

"Hey Merida, just letting you know that orientation is starting soon and all freshmen and 8th graders are required to go. Is that your roommate in there."

"Ah, yeah," she turned and motioned to the other redhead, "This is Anna. Anna, this is the RA, Belle." Anna moved forward and waved a bit. Merida continued, "And we were just about to go."

"Great and remember," she craned to see around Merida to point at Hiccup, "you aren't allowed in this dorm after 5:00 pm."

"Got it," he responded as he got up, "guess, we should get going, right guys?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Merida said at the same time Anna said, "Yes! Let's go!"


	6. Anna

Anna grabbed her keys off of the bedside table and threw the lanyard around her neck as she made her way out the door. She was going to talk to the RA, try to make a good impression and all that, but _her name _was _Belle right?_ had already moved onto the next door. _It must be hard to be an RA for freshmen and have to get them going to all these things._

"Aw reit let's gang," Merida, her new roommate with a round face, tons of curly, red hair and crystal blue eyes, said.

_Shoot! Well so much for starting to understand her_, she turned to Hiccup, a scrawny kid with kind of long, flat, brown hair and green eyes that matched his shirt, and asked, "Was that a question? And was it… for me?"

Merida gave an exasperated sigh while he chuckled and shook his head again. _He does that a lot_, "And here I thought you were getting her." _Me too!_ "She said we should go."

"Oh, well, shouldn't we lock up first?"

She started raising her key to the door but was stopped by Merida's voice again, "Ah jist di 'at. Whaur waur e?"

_Alright, come on Anna, Hiccup isn't going to be here forever. You need to learn how to do this for yourself!_ She didn't realize she was staring until Merida rolled her eyes and pulled Hiccup by his tee-shirt _Hey, Deadly Nadders! Didn't we just listen to them? Is that who they said we listened to? Great it was like five seconds ago and I don't remember. They were pretty-_

"Transslae dragon bai."

Hiccup pushed her off and patted out the wrinkles she made in his shirt, "She just locked the door… the rest doesn't matter."

That earned him a slap upside the head from his fiery friend and Anna attempted to stifle her laugh in her hand the way her sister does but was far less successful. _They are so cute together! How could one help shipping them!_

"Well, in that case, let's go! I don't want to be late to the orientation, especially now that I know you don't just need to get your schedules there but you _also_ have to choose a club or sport. I mean, I don't want to get there and have all the good ones taken and then be stuck in one I don't like the whole year!"

"Hey hey hey, calm down," Hiccup's soft voice was accompanied by his hands in a non threatening pose that made Anna relax, "it's not like that." He shrugged as they began walking, "Sure, some clubs might fill up, but if you really want to get into one there are few teachers who'll deny you. Besides, the first three weeks are for trials anyway, this is just so you can get an idea of what you want to try."

"Ai, an' ye need tae try it fur spors. I's nae a sure fur in," Merida nodded in agreement.

_Wait, what did she say? _"Right, and you need to try out for sports during the second week because they won't just take anyone. Basically you get an idea during orientation, though sophomores, juniors, and seniors can sign up right away since they probably already know what they want to do." _What if you don't know? _ "If you don't know," _Wow, he's good,_ "you go learn about the clubs or sports the first week, tryouts are the second week and more trials follow that. The fourth week is when you're supposed to choose" _Crap what if I still don't know by-_ "but don't worry if you don't know by then" _Seriously, is he a mind reader? _"Most teachers will still let you in after that time, they usually don't send the attendance lists until the fifth week anyway. You'll just have to catch up with everyone else." _OK really. Hiccup, if you're a mind reader this is totally uncool and you should… say you're an idiot! Or something…_ "Something on your mind?"

_OHMYGOD! He said "something!" He's totally a mind reader!_ "Hm?"

"I asked if you got all that."

It was getting crowded as they pushed against the tide of people all trying to get to the tables in front of the library, which they seemed to be funnelling people into.

"Oh," _Guess he's not a mind reader… or that was a good save. More data necessary for concrete conclusion._ "Um, I think so… I'll probably figure it out more when we get there."

He laughed as Merida seemed to curse at the people around her, "Yeah, it can be confusing but I'm sure you'll figure it all out. Kind of like this line I think we're supposed to be forming here."

Well, that did seem to be the goal of all the people crowded in the area. The idea was only reinforced by a large man with black hair and a bull horn who spoke with a deep voice telling them to do just that. "Right, uh, if you guys could just form five orderly lines by grade level so we can get you your schedule, everything would go a lot smoother. We just want you to get you your class schedules so you know which classes you need to take and what those schedules, the schedules of your classes, will tell you is what your days will look like. The days you need to plan other activities around the schedule so you don't conflict with any of your classes, the classes shown on your schedule. Which is why you need to form five lines, so we can get you those schedules, the schedules that will lay out-"

Anna stopped listening to the man when she heard a familiar laugh cut through the crowd. She turned around just in time to see her cousin, Rapunzel, doubled over in laughter making her way through the crowd with Eugene, her boyfriend with medium length brown hair and a small goatee, with Elsa in tow. Her sister didn't look nearly as amused as her cousin, and instead had a tight smile on her face, _It's probably just the crowds getting her down. _Anna walked toward them and started chuckling as she got closer despite having no idea what was going on.

"Hehe, what are we laughing at?"

It took Rapunzel a minute to compose herself, "Flynn… he was… Oh god he…"

"I did an amazing impression of the girl Elsa thought her roommate was," Eugene said, smiling with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Who she thought her roommate… Wait what?"

"I thought my roommate was somebody Rapunzel warned me to stay away from-" Elsa started.

"Anya is not Anastasia Tremaine, and I can't believe you thought I would lead her to your room. I would have let her stay lost," the cousin finished.

"Not that either of you can help that basket case. That girl would starve in a grocery store," Eugene finished to a series of shushes as Rapunzel looked around, making sure no friends of the girl they were talking about were around.

"Anyway," Elsa started again when they were sure the coast was clear, "Flynn was apparently doing a really good impression-" 

"It was spot on," Eugene interrupted.

"A 'spot on,' which I wouldn't know because I never met her, interpretation of this girl, Anastasia-"

"Wait, isn't your roommate's name Anastasia?" Anna cut in this time.

"Yes but this is a different Anastasia, my roommate likes to be called Anya. As I was saying, this girl Anastasia is apparently very stupid so the impression of her was funny nonetheless."

"Cool, you'll have to do it again for me sometime."

"Plenty of time for that later," Rapunzel said as she stood on her tip toes, using her boyfriend's arm for support, and craned her neck around, "For now we need to find the boys and get our schedules so we can get to orientation and sign up for clubs."

"Oh, who are the _boys_? Anyone I should know about?" Anna asked, giving each of them mischievous and hopeful look.

Rapunzel started with "Jack and Peter," at the same time Elsa said, "I think they're a little too old for you. Plus, we haven't even met them yet."

"Oh please," Anna scoffed, "Strangers are just best friends, or more, that you haven't met yet. Besides, if they're students here they can't be _that _old." She ignored the worried glance sent to her by her sister and started looking around, "Alright, what do they look like?"

However, as she was looking around, she noticed that tentative lines were forming and students with schedules were funneling into the library.

Rapunzel must have noticed as well, "Actually, I think it's time to get our schedules. We'll probably meet them in the junior line or something. You should probably head to the freshman section to get your class list."

Elsa nodded, "And we'll meet you either in the library or on the field."

"Juniors and seniors don't have to go to the meeting, they assume we already have the fear of god in us, plus we got those snazzy letters explaining the rules and they think we read them, so we get to go around." Eugene said, "Besides, we usually know exactly what clubs we want to get into so they let us sign up right away."

"On the field it is then," Elsa noded again, once but with purpose.

"Right, see you then," Anna turned, expecting to see Hiccup and Merida behind her, but they were nowhere to be found. _They must have gone on ahead without me; then again, I kind of left them too. _She mimicked her cousin and stood on her tip toes trying to find them. _Seriously, how do you lose someone with that much red, flamey, curly hair?_ but was quickly knocked down by someone to her right. She flailed her arms in an attempt to right herself, but tripped over her another person's foot as she reeled back and landed flat on her back. "Hey!" she started angrily before she could block the sun out of her eyes to see who slammed into her.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" said tall, slender and handsome. He was 5'5"-5'6" with a well rounded chest that pushed out against his blue and purple, athletic shirt. He had a thick head of auburn hair that framed his face in well groomed sideburns, but what really struck Anna were his eyes. Wide with an overwhelming amount of concern as he looked down at her, she would have been lost in them if her brain didn't kick into overdrive in an attempt to not look like an idiot in front of this gorgeous man.

"Hey," she chuckled and winced internally, _Smooth Anna, real smooth_, "Uh, yeah, no," she started pushing herself up, "no I- I'm OK."

He took a step toward her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She tried to get her feet under her but they slid out so she was sitting, _Of course; well at least I made some progress._ She distracted herself from her own inability to stand by focussing on the dirt she was pretending to wipe off her shoulder, "I- I just, wasn't looking where I was going," she directed her attention back to him when she realized how close he had gotten and that he was kneeling in front of her, "But I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness," he said with a warm smile as he stood, extended his left hand and helped her up. "Oh, I'm Hans, from the Southern Isles."

She smiled, _I love how open he is,_ "I'm Anna, from, uh, Arendelle. Well, I lived with my TT and uncle in Corona for the past… half a year now, but I grew up in Arendelle," she giggled nervously again, completely embarrassed, "and now I'm standing here, awkwardly rambling to a not awkward, totally gorgeous stranger." What came out of her mouth finally caught up with her brain, "Wait, what?"

He laughed, "Well, Anna, I'm very sorry for knocking you over, and for any awkwardness you felt during this whole interaction."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm the awkward one, trust me, it happens all the time. Well not the getting hit by a… uh," she stopped herself from saying hot just in time, "anyway, I wasn't really balanced anyway. I was, I was trying to find my friends but they may have already gone inside… Do you know which one of these is the freshmen line?"

"Of course," he put his hands on her arms, she could feel her face heat up as she became lost in incoherent thoughts. She had no idea what he was saying and if he hadn't pointed out the direction, she wouldn't have been able to find the place he was describing if there were a flashing sign pointing it out to her.

"Did you get all that?" He sidles up next to her and looked right into her eyes as he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, that direction?" She followed his hand and pointed the same way.

He chuckled again, "Yeah, don't worry, as you get close just look for all the other people with lanyards," he briefly lifted hers off her neck and dropped it back onto her chest before continuing, "I have to go to the senior table, but I hope I can see you again soon."

_Senior?_ "Yeah, I mean, yes that'd be great. Yep, I'll, ah, see you around then." She went to leave but turned back to give him a small wave and say, "bye," before she raced off in the direction he pointed out.

She did exactly as he said and ended up in line full of people with lanyards, remembering the time he touched hers caused her to blush again and giggle like a stereotypical schoolgirl. She got in line with thoughts of Hans dancing through her head at almost too fast a rate for her to hold onto any one of them. _OHMYGOD, I can't believe he paid attention to me! He's so hot. I wonder if he's single... Seriously though those eyes were so dreamy… I could get lost in them. Well, hehe, not just that… His hair, his face and that slammin bod! He's just so gorgeous… And he wants to spend time with me! Wait, he did really want to spend more time with me? He said "I hope to see you soon…" that means he _wants_ to see me soon right? that must be what it means! Wow… I can't believe I just met a senior who wants to spend more time with me! A totally amazing senior who wants to see _me_ again! Oh my god, I can't wait to see him again and spend time with him and get to know him and become best friends with him. Wait! What if he wants to be more than friends? What if he's my first boyfriend?! No, he couldn't possibly want to- But what if he does?! That would be sooooo cool! Wow, I would have the hottest boyfriend in the school! And so polite too… I can already hear the bells… Yep, that is the man I'm going to marry. I can already tell, we're going to be perfect together! Well, if he even wants to go out with me… He probably doesn't, but I'm sure if we spend some time together, which he wants to do, we could get to know each other and he would see that I'm more than just an awkward, clumsy screw up. Yes! I need to prove to Hans that I can be normal so I'm not his best friend forever, so we can date! I mean, he already knows I think he's hot, so he shouldn't be shy in asking me out. I would totally say yes in a heartbeat. Speaking of which, I should probably relax a bit. Whew, that was just… exhilarating. Alright, breath… just like you tell Elsa to do. In…. and out…. in…. and out…. Thats better. Now then, just stay calm and think rationally which means don't think about his eyes, or his hair, or his… well, anything else really..._

These thoughts continued until she reached the front of the line when a lanky man with blonde hair tore her from her day dreams, "Good morning, well, almost afternoon now," he said, looking at and tapping his watch, "how about we start with your name?"

"Um, Anna. Anna Anderson"

"So freshman huh? First or second year here?"

"Um, first."

"Well I see you're not signed up for any of the music or drama classes which means you can sign up for one of those clubs! I highly suggest it, and not just because I'm the TA for all those clubs and the chorus class. Name's Roger and I hope to see you in a club meet and greet for any of these subjects."

She took the sheet of paper he handed her "Oh, thanks. Yeah, I mean maybe, see ya." _Wow, I am so not good in improve situations like that. Although drama, I wonder if they're doing a musical, or if they have a chorus, those could be fun. Maybe I will join one of those as my club. I'll have to see when I get out there. OH! But what _are_ my classes?_

Finally looking at the pink sheet, the first thing she saw was Riverview Elite Boarding School sprawled across the top in big, bold letters followed by her name in simple type. She skipped the rest of the heading and moved right onto the classes, _Let's see, Monday: French, English, pre-physics, lunch, study hall and history. OK sounds good. Now for Tuesday: algebra 1, health, gym, study hall, lunch and home-ec. Well that's an easy day, besides the math. Alright, Wednesday: French, English, pre- Oh it's the same as Monday! And so is Friday! Well this is easy. Wait is… yep, Thursday's the same as Tuesday, that's convenient!_

The quick scan of her schedule while she walked brought her into the main room in the library where tables had been cleared to the edges and the mass of eighth graders, freshmen, and sophomores were amassing. She searched the crowd as she waded in, hoping to find her friends and the only two people she knew who would be here. Failing at that, she decided to not keep craning her head like an idiot and instead busy herself with her schedule. _I wonder if they have the classes at the same time as me. OH, I wonder if Rapunzel or Elsa are in home-ec! I don't think Elsa would be, she's pretty focused on becoming an architect and taking over the family business… But I think Rapunzel signed up to take it… or did she say she wanted to join the club? I know she also wanted to take art so maybe she'll be doing that instead… Oh wait, they're both in French! Maybe they'll be in my- no that doesn't make any sense they're too advanced for us to be in the same class. Maybe gym? Maybe they have co-grade gym here. Is that even a thing? Oooo, what if it's not co-ed but co-level. That would be so cool! Of course even if it's not we probably have lunch. And I have Merida and Hiccup, though I can't understand one of them, I'm sure it'll be fine! I can figure out what she's saying if I try hard enough. Plus, if I don't know anyone, I'll just have to make friends! That shouldn't be too hard, I can make friends with anyone. That's what I should do now just turn to the person next to me and-_

She turned left just as a man with shaggy, dirty blonde hair was moving into the small void next to her in the crowd, _I have no idea what grade he's in but level doesn't matter_. Anna opened her mouth and took a deep breath and promptly choked on the air, _Holy shit what is that smell?! I've never smelled anything so foul in all my life. Where is that coming from?_ She tried to be discrete as she searched for the smell's source but didn't see anything that screamed "rank" until she noticed all of the other people around her edging away, except the dirty blond man. Taking a closer look, she confirmed it was this mountain of a man in his food stained, gray tee-shirt and beige cargo shorts. _Seriously? How does anyone smell that bad?! Does he shower? Ever?_

Anna didn't realize she was staring until he glared at her, to which she gulped, tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and tried to inch away from him. Just as she saw an opening to potentially get away, a man dressed in all black with a grayish complexion, and yellow teeth and (if Anna wasn't mistaken) eyes, approached the podium set up in the opposite to where the students were gathering. By the time she focused her attention back to getting away, the hole was gone and the opportunity missed.

"Good evening students, I am one of your vice principals, Mr. Black. If you've met me, you've probably done something wrong; if you've only heard of me, you should know by now that I am a troublemaker's worst nightmare. If you've never heard of me, I've just told you all you need to know."

Which was about as far into the speech as Anna was able to listen. She didn't hear all of the rules and precautions, or the various ways Mr. Black liked to punish anyone who didn't heed the warning. She was too preoccupied with thoughts about the smelly man that simply overpowered all her other senses. She contemplated whether or not she would pass out before deciding to think about something else. Instead, she started wondering if Merrida, Hiccup, or Rapunzel had ever heard of any of her teachers, especially if her cousin had taken any of these classes with them.

It was around that time her thoughts were interrupted by applause, which she joined in absentmindedly. Mr. Black descended the stage only to be replaced by an excruciatingly old woman with wrinkles that looked borderline painful as they sagged on her cheeks. _Geeze, what is this woman? A dinosaur or something_? The woman got up and introduced herself as Ms. Yzma, the other vice principal, which was all Anna heard before she was consumed in thoughts about the ancient lady in front of her. _Wait is there something in her teeth?_ This train of thought also bored, and disgusted, Anna so her mind was soon filled with thoughts of how dreamy Hans was, and how awesome relationship with him would be, to remedy the situation.

Before she knew it, people were politely clapping again. When this round ended the man who had been shouting at them through the megaphone earlier took to the microphone, "Thank you vice principal Yzma and Black. Well now that you all know what you should and should not do," _Oops, _"I think it's time to get you out there so you can pick your extracurriculars," the group started moving "but before you go!" He shouted the last bit and the students halted their impending stampede toward the door, "I just wanted to introduce myself since every single one of you is going to have me this year. Well, actually, I know some of you already know me, but some of you don't so I'll just introduce myself so that those of you who don't know me can start to know who I am… Anyway, my name's Kronk Bancroft, and please call me Kronk and not by my last name because I see myself as one of your friends. Which is good, because it's a LOT easier to talk about sex with one of your friends than a teacher and that is… exactly what I teach." His smile faded a bit as what came out of his mouth seemed to reach his ears, "Not that I'm going to teach you how to have sex, because I'm not, but I am going to teach you about sex and how dangerous it is. And how you shouldn't do it…" He leaned in, elbows resting on the podium, and pointed at all of them, "Alright, lesson number one right now, do not have sex because you will get pregnant and die from the diseases you get, from sex. Well, not all sex is bad," _It can't be as bad as this speech, holy crap is this what I've been missing with the other speeches? This is awkward. Kinda funny, but so awkward._ "So if you love somebody, then sex can be great, but you are all too young for that anyway. You should all wait until you're 20. Plus there are alternatives like-"

At which point he was cut off by Ms. Yzma, "Alright, thank you Kronk, that'll do."

"Right, I'll save the rest for class then."

_Oh… That's a scary thought..._

"Which we will be talking about later," she continued to reprimand him through gritted teeth and a hard glare, "for now," she turned her attention back to the students, "everybody out! You should be selecting classes." The crowd started moving again, "Let's go, chop chop, this meeting's not getting any more finished."

As the herd of people moved, Anna noticed Ms. Yzma pulling Kronk, by the ear and depositing him in front of Mr. Black where the three engaged in a very heated and one sided battle. _Yowch, I would not want to be that guy. See, I didn't even need to listen. I won't get into trouble because I don't want to deal with that!_ She grimaced and shook her head, _Nope, not in a million years. Hey, wait. Why did the two _vice_ principals do the speeches? Why didn't the actual _principal _do them? Who is our principal anyway?_ She looked down at her schedule and saw the name of the principal, clearly labeled and printed in type at the top, _Mr. Moon. Huh, OK, wonder where he is._

She looked up to see how much further until the entrance and was blinded by the intense sunlight. _Damn! Somebody needs to put more windows in that building or turn up the lights in there 'cause that sucks!_

When her eyes adjusted, she could just make out the cardboard stands above the students' heads and started pushing against the crowd in her excitement to reach the field in the middle of the track. She made it to the entrance before she was bumped to the side by one of the passing bodies. Her arms flew out on their own accord as they grasped at air, trying to stop her fall. Just when it seemed she'd go down for the second time that day, her arm was grabbed by an unseen hand. Her head whipped up to see Hans holding her outstretched arm.

"Glad I caught you," he said, his gorgeous eyes staring directly back at her.

She sighed in relief and smiled up at him, "Hans." He whipped her up so she was inches from him for a half a second. Then he stepped back a bit but remained close which made her heart jump for joy.

"I was hoping I could escort you around the field. I've already scoped it out and can bring you to any club you name, or just show you all of them if you want. I was hoping it would give us the chance to get to know one another." He had the sweetest smile, it almost looked sheepish, as if he felt he was overstepping his boundaries by asking. Anna felt herself getting lost in his eyes, _They're just so open and sincere. I feel like I can tell him anything… and I _know_ nothing bad will happen. God they're just so beautiful. If I could only see one set of eyes for the rest of my life-_

"Um, Anna?"

His voice pulled her out of the daze, "Hmm?"

"May I be your guide?"

_OHMYGODTHAT'SRIGHT! He wants to spend time with me! He wants to get to know me right now! Oh shit, I'm keeping him waiting. OK Anna, get it together, you can do this, _"I- I'd like that."

His smile grew as he sighed in relief and offered his arm to her, "Well then, shall we be off milady?"

A squeal escaped her lips against her will. She could only smile, biting her lip, and nod as she reached to take his arm. The two went into the orientation area, but got lost in their own conversation.


	7. Authors Note

Hello, I hope everyone's having a good day. First of all, I uploaded two chapters this time so if you hadn't read chapter 6, "Anna," you should do that now. Now that that's done, congratulations! You have read all of the perspectives present in this story. Having said that, the chapters will no longer be solely from one perspective, but instead the story will be told from any number of the six each chapter. I also will try and speed the story up after these next few chapters but I'm not going to have time skips. I have way too much to put into the story to waste time on a skip. So while I probably won't be doing six chapters for 1/2 a day again, especially with multiple perspectives in one chapter, I won't needlessly waste time and loose out on the story.

Secondly, many of you have wondered when Jack and Elsa will meet and my answer is in chapter 8, the next chapter. I promise they will meet and talk to each other, I'm not just going to leave you with a cliff hanger ending where I go "I _said_ they would _meet." _No, they'll talk too. This fic is Jelsa but it isn't solely about them; all the other characters have stories that need to be shared and that's what I plan on doing.

Thirdly, I'm terrible at writing building descriptions so here is the link to how the dorms are set up: post/86722353580  
They are all in a line with the freshmen dorms on the far left a and the Kings Court on the far right.

Speaking of which, feel free to follow or ask me anything on tumblr at:

If any of you do anything on tumblr that has to do with this fic, please just tag me, midnight1339, in it.

Fourthly, I'll be making a cover photo for this story. It will basically be me cos-playing as Elsa from the story, but pay attention to the jacket in the picture because it's a big deal in Elsa's back story.

Now for some bad news, I won't be able to update for at least two weeks, maybe three because chapter 8 isn't done yet (I've barley started it) and I need to give my beta at least a week and trust me, I need a beta. I think this chapter, one she hasn't seen at all, is enough confirmation of that.

Next I would like to thank my beta, who will remain unnamed, for all of her hard work and dedication on this piece. She has been more than a beta, she's helped generate ideas for the story, helped me find real life outfits for the characters (even drawn some of them herself) and kept my own thoughts focused. My writing is slowly getting better because of her hard work and I'm eternally grateful.

Lastly I would like to thank all of you. Your views and reviews have been appreciated immensely and bring a smile to both my beta and me. So this is the part where I not only say thank you, but shamelessly beg for you to continue to review, because reviews are awesome so please do that!

Alright, until next time, Peace out  
-midnight1339


End file.
